Total Drama Adventure
by WinxPossible
Summary: APPS CLOSED! The Adventure starts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm WinxPossible and I have decided too**** make a Total Drama Story. You can put your own OC in this story. They can be anything from Sailor Moon to Naruto, Harry Potter to Hunger games, SWAT Kats to SRMTHFG, Power Rangers to… you get the idea. Here is the application:**

**Primary info****:**

**Name (First and Last):**

**Age (11 – 18):**

**Nationality:**

**Appearance****:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes (color and shape):**

**Skin Tone:**

**Build:**

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Gym wear:**

**Combat Outfit (Like a super hero suit):**

**(You can change anything, just PM me)**

**Personal info:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobby:**

**Talent:**

**Powers (no more than 10, please):**

**Other info****(Like a tattoo or scar or anything I could have forgotten):**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS IT!**

GIRLS:

Tonia Sweet

Jacqueline-Marie Hewitt

Mei Niyen

Maron Snow

Ariana Paloma George

Matilda Reid

Luna Moon

Georgia Drummle

Blu Rosenthal

Dana Juliet Howard

Zoe Caldwell

Maeveline Magia

BOYS:

Nathen Riveer

Marshal Frights

Vexents Cloudrunner

Darrell Hodder

Draco D. Malfoi

Henry Jones

Harry Jones

Nicholas Dolt

John Volkov

Mark Valentine

Hanson Manor

**Thats it! No more excepting OC's!**

**Sorry for those who didn't get in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their proper owner, Shaggy and Scooby belong to their rightful owners, David belongs to fighterofflames, but Minata belongs to me.**

"Normal"

'_Thoughts or emphases'_

"Confessional"

"Hello everybody! I'm you're host David Smarts!" David announces.

"And I'm you're co-host, Minata Wolk!" Minata announces.

"We are in Uzhas Base. This is an old war base from World War II. Today we will meet the contestants." David said.

"Each has their own powers and personality's. Many might not get along." Minata continues.'

"But that will be interesting to see. Now let's meet the contestants." David says.

"Here she comes. The first contestant!" Minata announces. Another boat appears with a mocca skin colored, platinum blonde pixie cut with long dark pink bangs haired girl.

"Welcome to the Uzhas base Tonia!" Minata says.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get this show started?" Tonia says and leaves.

"Little impatient, aren't we." David said as he ducked an attack from her.

"Apparently." Mianata said.

"Contestant Nr. 2!" David announces. An ebony skin coloured girl with jet black, up-do style hair gets out of the boat.

"Hello Jacqueline! Hope you enjoy you're time here!" Minata says.

"I believe I will." And she goes off.

"Strict." Minata said. David agrees.

The next boat comes with the third contestant.

Next came a boy with black Xion's style hair.

"Are you Xion?" David joked.

"No, I'm not, but I do have a key blade. I'm Nick." Nick introduces himself.

"Well, hello Nick. Think you can win?" Minata asked.

"Yes, I think I can." Nick leaves to join the boy's side. A very Malfoy-ish look a like comes out of the boat.

"Is this Total Drama Adventure?" he asks.

"Yes it is!" Minata said.

"You must be Draco D. Malfoi." David said.

"Yes I am. Now get out of my way you low-life." Draco said and moved them out of his way to go to the boys place.

"Some one needs a time-out." Minata said.

"No kidding." David agrees. They heard arguing coming from the boat.

"You won't win. You're too big of a chicken." Henry says.

"At least I'm not a moron." Harry said.

"What did you call me?" Henry yelled at him. David uses his earth powers to keep tem from fighting.

"Hey!" Harry and Henry yelled.

"Not here. Over there." David shows them the cabins. They walk away while bumping into each other.

"Hi. Is this the Uzhas Base, where Total Drama Adventure will be held?" Darrell asked.

"Correct. You must be Darrell, the one also called Thirteen?" Minata said.

"Yep. That's me." Darrell said and went to the guys. Then a girl flew from the sky in front of them.

"Hello, I'm Luna." Luna said.

"Welcome Luna." Minata said, but saw that she zoned out.

"Hello?" David asked. Then Luna walked away.

"That was weird." Minata said. Suddenly, metal started to create from the ground and formed a bad guy looking guy with a scar on his left eye.

"You must be Nathan." David said.

"Yes I am." Nathan said.

"Neat entrance." Minata compliments.

"Thank you. Hope impressing you more often." And with that he goes to the boys. Matilda Reid comes out of the boat.

"Greetings Matilda! Welcome to…" David began, but Matilda walked away. Ariana gets out of the boat.

"Welcome to Total Drama Adventure Ariana!" Minata said. Ariana waves a bit and walks away.

"I was hoping for more words." David commented. A whoosh of a blur came towards them. It stopped to reveal Maron.

"That was the quickest entrance seen yet. Welcome Maron!" They both said. Maron nodded and waved.

"This will be fun." Maron said and left.

"What did she mean by that?" David asked. Minata shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi everybody!" Blu and Georgia called. They got off the boat.

"Welcome Blu and Georgia! Think you got what it takes to win?" David asked.

"YES!" They both said and walked over to the girls. David said. They saw a giant water wave coming towards them. It was Marshal surfing on it. Or at least trying to.

"Hi everyone!" Marshal called, but started to loose balance and face-planted into the beach. Minata and David ran towards him and helped him get up.

"You okay?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marshal said, as he dusted himself.

"Sweet. Minata and David. Hope seeing you more often!" Marshal said and ran to the boys.

"I like him. He's really cheerful." David said. Minata agreed. The boat came with Mei.

"Hello everyone." Mei said with a fox/cat like grin.

"Welcome Mei!" Both Minata and David said.

"Think you can win?" David piped in. Mei grinned making her fox/cat like grin even more fox/cat liker.

"You bet I will." She says enthusiastically and runs over to the girls. They turned to see something flying towards them.

"What is that?" David asked. Minata looked closer.

"Looks like some really big bird."

"No. It's Dana!" David exclaimed. It is Dana. She landed and her wings slipped back into her shirt.

"Hello Dana!" Minata said.

"Hi! I'm so excited, I don't even know what to say, but that can't be right, since I'm already talking." Dana said. Minata and David just stared at her.

"Okay. Girls are over there." David said as Minata pointed.

"Thanks!" Dana ran of. Zoe somehow, jumped to their location.

"Wow! That must be the biggest jump ever!" David said.

"Yeah. The closest place where people would wanna live here is 500 km away!" Minata confirmed Davids thoughts.

"Thank you. I'm Zoe." Zoe introduces herself.

"Nice meeting you. That was the best jump I've seen. Nice work." Minata said.

"Okay. Girls over there." David points to the girls. Zoe nods and walks over there.

"Is it really 500 km?" David asked.

"Yep. Check the map." Minata shows him the map.

"Hello." Came a shy hello. They turned to see a girl coming out of the shadows.

"Spooky." Minata said.

"I am Maeveline Magia or Maeve for short." Maeve said.

"Welcome to Total Drama Adventure Maeve!" David said.

"Thank you." Maeve again blends with the shadows and disappears, to reappear next to Blu. Giving her a scare. All the others laughed a bit. A boy with a left cerulean and right scarlet eye came off the boat.

"You must be Vexents Cloudrunner." David said.

"Welcome to Total Drama Adventure!" Minata said.

"Yes, I'm Vexents and I'm glad to be here!" Vexents yelled out loud.

"You sure got a lot of energy." David said.

"Think you can win?" Minata asked.

"Yes, I can!" Vexents said and ran to the boys.

"He reminds me of someone, but I can't tell who." Minata said.

"You'll remember eventually." David told her. Mark came into the picture, when the sun hid behind the clouds.

"Total Drama Adventure?" Mark asked.

"Yes!" Both Minata and David answered.

"Thank you." Mark said and left. Suddenly a black light shinned in front of them. John came out of it.

"Whoa. This is cool and weird at the same time." Minata said. David nodded his head.

"TDA?" John asked. They nodded. John nodded his thanks and walked to the boys.

A swirl of water comes out of the beach and changes into a boy.

"Last, but not least! Hason Manor!" David said.

"Greetings everyone. I hope I will win." Hanson said and went to the boys.

* * *

><p>"Now that we are all here." David began.<p>

"We must split you into teams of 12." Minata continues.

"The first team is: Tonia, Hason, Mei, John, Luna, Blu, Georgia, Dana, Marshal, Darell, Nathan and John. You are team Wind Terror." David announces.

"Sounds like my type of element." Dana said.

"Team 2: Nick, Maeve, Jacqueline, Maron, Draco, Henry, Harry, Matilda, Zoe, Vexents, Mark and Ariana. You are team: Earth Horror." Minata announces.

"Sounds cool." Vexents said.

* * *

><p>They all went to the mess hall for lunch. When they entered they saw all kinds of goods there.<p>

Dana: I have seen this show before. I thought we will have something disgusting for lunch.

Vexents: They got ramen. RAMEN!

"Hope you will enjoy our special made for you on you're first day." Came a voice.

"Reah. Rhis is real relicious." Came another voice. All of the contestants turned to see Shaggy and Scooby dressed as chefs.

"Good to see you. We will be you're chefs for you're time here." Shaggy said.

"And rake relicious food for you." Scooby added. The contestants where still shocked.

Marshal: Shaggy and Scooby are the chefs? Hit me!

Vexents: If they are here, I know I will have some great lunches here.

Blu: I am seeing things. Shaggy and Scooby. The chefs. This is so unbelievable!

"Are you going to let it all cool down or something?" Shaggy asked. They went back to their senses and started to eat. They knew that Shaggy and Scooby where good, but this was heavenly!

"I see that you already meet the chefs for the show." David said.

"But watch it. They can cook well, but that doesn't mean they can't cook badly to." Minata said. They kept eating for the next half hour. Then went to enjoy themselves around the island. Some even tried to go into some forbidden places, but where quickly thrown out by the guards.

"Well, this was the first day." David said.

"We know who our contestants are." Minata keeps going.

"What will happen next?" David asked.

"Will alliances be formed?" Minata asked.

"Or enemy's?" David asked again.

"Find out next on…" Minata started.

"Total Drama ADVENTURE!" They both finished.

**TILL NEXT TIME! READ&REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their proper owner, Shaggy and Scooby belong to their rightful owners, David belongs to fighterofflames, but Minata belongs to me.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am sorry; I just noticed that I am one boy short! So sorry! Deacon Porter will be apart of the story. Just think he came with Ha****nson in a swirl of fire.**

"Normal"

"_Emphases or sign or thoughts"_

Confessional

It was an early morning. The sun is still half-way up and even the animals are sleeping. Some fog starts to ma-wait, that's Shaggy and Scooby cooking something from where this fog like smoke comes. David and Minata are standing in the middle of the small cabins where the contestants are sleeping. Minata takes out a mega phone and David takes out a fog-horn. David puts the fog-horn into the mega phone and signals it. Darrell accidentally falls out of his bed. He hit Marshals bed, flying him out. Maeve and Matilda screamed. Draco and Henry fell out of their beds.

"Rise and shine!" David said. He stopped the fog-horn.

"This will be you're today's wake up call." Minata said.

"So get up! Breakfast will be in 10 minutes." David said and walked away with Minata.

Henry: I really hate mornings.

Draco: The nerve of those low-life's. Waking me up at this hour.

Marshal: I think I will switch beds with Darrell. Ow. (rubes his head)

They all went to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Like, hi all you snoozy contestants. Today will be full English breakfast." Shaggy said.

"Rope you rill renjoy it." Scooby said. Everyone sat down to enjoy their delicious breakfast.

"Why don't I see any ramen?" Vexents asked. His team turned their heads towards him.

"Because ramen is Asian food, but we are having British breakfast." Dana said.

"What? I want ramen!" Vexents yelled out. David and Minata came in with some mountain climbing equipment.

"Hey, what all this is for?" Harry asked.

"You will need this for you're challenge. Meet us at Strashnij Cliff in 10 minutes." David said. They left.

After 10 minutes. Both teams are standing at the bottom of the cliff. Suddenly David and Minata come down from the cliff with climbing gear on.

"Welcome to Strashnij Cliff!" Minata said.

"Here is you're first challenge."

"Both teams must climb up this cliff and collect flags." David began.

"Grey is for Wind Terror and brown for Earth Horror. After which they must jump off it into one of those zones: the safe zone and the danger zone." Minata continued.

"You can land in both zones, but for you're safety, land in the safe zone. At least that isn't full with sharks." David said.

"Now put on the climbing gear and get started!" Minata said.

Everyone put on there climbing gear and stood by the cliff, waiting for the start.

"On you're marks." David started.

"Get set." Minata continued.

"GO!" and David shoots a ghost ray. A bird fell down.

"I sure hope that was a usual bird." David said. Both teams start to climb. In the first place is Dana, thanks to her wings she used as a boost. Nick wasn't to far away thou. Dana got the first grey flag. Wind Terror was speeding up and getting about, currently, 7 flags, while Earth Horror has only 4 flags.

"Move it, you low life's! You are making me loose!" Draco said. Vexents looked at him.

"Dude, this isn't about you. This is a team thing. We must work togheter." Vexents said. Draco snorted.

"I wouldn't work with any of you, if I had a choice." Draco said. Zoe climbs closer to him and whacks him on the head.

"Shut up and climb!" She yelled at him. Draco muttered something about low-life's, earning another whack.

By the time Wind Terror got all the flags and is on top.

"Now what?" Blu asked.

"We have to jump off the cliff into the water." Georgia said.

"Okay. Cannon baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall." Marshal said and jumped of the cliff. He landed into the safe zone.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" He yelled back up to the others. The otheres soon jumped and only Nathan landed into the Danger zone.

"Oh boy. Nice shark. Good shark. OW!" Nathan yelled.

Nathan: Good thing I turned into metal before that shark bit me, but it still hurts.

After 10 minutes Earth Horror got up and jumped too. Only Draco and Henry landed into the Danger Zone.

"Hope you enjoyed the climb and dive." David said.

"Now onto the 2nd challenge." Minata said. They all walked towards an old training house.

"Now. Both teams must enter this building." David said.

"This one is made so that it will shoot balls at you. But not any balls. Dodge balls." Minata said.

"You are not using you're powers here. This challenge is with a 'no power' sign." David said.

"Contestants, get set. Ready and FIRE!" Minata said and shoot. Suddenly a pig fell down from the sky.

"Like, sorry. That was for tonight's dinner." Shaggy said, standing from the cliff. Both teams entered the building, trying to get out threw the other side.

"This doesn't seem to be that hard." Mei said. Suddenly dodge balls started to shoot from hidden spaces in the walls.

"You where saying?" Tonia asked. Mei gave an innocent look. Earth Horror wasn't doing any better. Draco just kept telling that everyone must keep those balls away from him. Zoe was ready to kill him, but Vexents held her back, saying they don't need a dead body, even if that would be better. Nick saw that a dodge ball is going to hit Maeve. He quickly jumped and got her to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Maeve asked. Nick blushed a bit.

"Well, I saw that…that dodge ball was about to hit you…and…I didn't want you to get hit." Nick tried to explain.

"Well, thanks." Maeve said, also blushing a bit.

"Will you two get up or should I lead this team?" Draco asked.

"Who made you the leader?" Nick asked, as he got up.

"I did." Draco said.

"I don't remember deciding any leader." Arianna said.

"It doesn't matter. I will lead." Draco said.

"No, you won't. We will decide the leader later." Vexents tried to avoid an argument.

"I won't listen to a low life. Out of my way." Draco said and walked further. He activated a trap.

"Draco, you just activated a trap. It means that you're team will be knocked out by 100 dodge balls." David's voice sounded from the intercom. About 100 dodga balls appeared from the walls and ceilings.

"Nice going mister leader." Harry said. They where knocked unconscious. Wind Terror just got Blu and Deacon accidentally knocked out, but still got out. David and Minata came closer to the winners.

"Congratulations Wind Terror." David said.

"We are pleased to announce you just won the 2nd challenge and a free 'all what you can and want to eat' at the mess hall." Minata said.

"We hope you will enjoy it." David said. Earth Horror got out finally.

"Earth Horror, I am sorry to announce you have lost. Let's, meet at the Torture Fire, for you're elimination." David said. They groaned as Wind Terror whooped about their victory.

"We would have won, if you listened to me." Draco said.

"Don't. Push. It." Jacqueline said, with gritted teeth.

"Come on Wind Terror. Let's make you a feast." Shaggy said.

"Reah. A rice feast." Scooby said.

"Woo-Hoo!" Marshal whooped about it. While Earth Horror was casting their votes.

**Nick, Maeve, Jacqueline, Maron, Draco, Henry, Harry, Matilda, Zoe, Vexents, Mark ****or Ariana. Who will get thrown out? You, the creators of these OC, must vote. Votes must be casted until 20.04.2011. So vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, Shaggy and Scooby belongs to their rightful owners, David belongs to fighterofflames, Minata belongs to me.**

"Normal"

Confesional

'_Sign'_

Earth Horror was sitting around the Torture Fire. David and Minata came into view with shiny golden medals.

"Welcome to your first elimination Earth Horror." David said.

"Still can't believe that you guys lost." Minata said.

"It was their fault." Draco said, pointing at his team. Zoe just barely struggles from strangling him.

"What's with the medals?" Vexents asked.

"Usually for Total Drama is used something to mark the ones that stay and the ones that don't. These medals will be for the ones that stay." Minata explained.

"The first one to stay is Maron." David said and took a medal.

"Thank the heavens." Maron said, as she ran up and took her medal.

"Next – Mark." Minata said.

"Glad I'm not the first one out." Mark said and took the medal.

"Matilda, Zoe and Arianna are safe." David gave them medals, which they took.

"Jacqueline, Henry and Harry get medals too." Minata gives them the medals.

"Nick and Meave." David handed them medals. Nick accidentally touched Maeve's hand, after which they both blushed.

"That leaves only one medal, but 2 contestants." Minata said.

"And…Draco," Draco stood up.

"Move. I can't see Vexents." David said.

"Awsome! I'm staying!" Vexents exclaimed. Draco was shocked.

"Why did you vote me out?" Draco asked.

"Well, you did cause our team to loose." Jacqueline told him.

Nick: I had to vote for someone and Draco was the only choice, since he wasn't helping, but only causing problems. He better change himself, he is only one step away from being a Heartless king. He maybe rich, but that snotty attitude won't get him anywhere. (looks up) I like his chutzpah though.

"The boat of losers is awaiting you." David said, as Minata pointed at the boat with _Loosers_ on it.

"I won't leave." Draco said. Minata just pressed a button on her remote and two bulk guys come and drag Draco to the boat.

"You can't do that! My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled, but didn't help much, since he got tied up and tossed on the boat.

"Well that was relieving to get him away." Zoe said, as the others nodded.

"YAKITORI!" Was what they heard from the mess hall.

"Seems that someone got what they wanted." Nick said.

"Okay, listen up Earth Horror! We lost the first challenges, we cannot loose again. Let's vote for the best possible leader." Vexents suggested. After voting, Nick got the position.

"I'll try." Nick said.

"Well this was the first elimination." David said.

"Earth Horror is down one member." Minata said.

"Will this strategy of a leader work?" David asked.

"What will happen?" Minata asked.

"Will bonds be formed?" David asked, eying Nick and Maeve, who were staring at each other.

"Find out next on…" Minata started.

"Total…" David began.

"Drama…" Minata continued.

"ADVENTURE!" They both finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, Shaggy and Scooby belongs to their rightful owners, ****Serious Sam belongs to his rightful owner, David belongs to fighterofflames, Minata belongs to me.**

"Normal"

Confesional

'_Sign or emphases'_

Early morning. The contestants are sleeping, Shaggy and Scooby are trying to make something really good, and David and Minata are going to the middle of the camp. David takes out a hammer, while Minata brings in a gong. David hits it with the hammer and that wakes up all the contestants.

"What in the world?" Zoe yells.

"Good morning. Hope you had a really good night sleep." David said.

"Breakfast is going to be in 10 minutes and the next challenge will begin right after breakfast." Minata said and they walked away. The contestants walked in the mess hall. It was decorated with colorful eggs, bunnies and chicks.

"Well, hello!" Shaggy said.

"Rappy Easter!" Scooby said.

"Everything is made by Easter traditions of all the worlds' nations." Shaggy said.

"Renjoy the meal." Scooby said. The contestants went to the table and started to eat. It was all tradition food of every nation tradition.

"This is good." Vexents said.

"Hey. Why are those eggs marked as 'battle eggs'?" Mark asked.

"Because Latvians have a tradition to have egg fights with one another. They hit the eggs together. The weakest egg breaks and the looser either take another egg and rematches or eat their egg. We decided to join this tradition in the breakfast. It works like this." Shaggy said and showed with Scooby how do Egg fights work. In less then a minute all of the contestants are playing Egg fights and enjoying them selves. Currently Maeve and Marshal are the winning ones on their teams. David and Minata comes in.

"Hello contestants. Your first challenge will begin in 5 minutes. Meet us at Cmertj Bay." David said. The contestants went there and saw a really big number of colorful eggs. David and Minata just materialized out of thin air.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Henry asked.

"Not for you to know right now." Minata said.

"Today's task. One team member must run with an egg on the spoon, not dropping it, and get to that red flag and back. The fastest one will win the first challenge." David told them. Maeve and Nathan decided to do this. Maeve was currently in lead, but she started to loose balance, since her legs started to sink in the sand. Nathan used this to get in front, but didn't work since he started to trip. David, for some reason, was having a time of his life. He was laughing at them.

"Why are you laughing?" Marshal asked.

"Because I know, why are they failing and you don't!" And he fell back into his laughing fit.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled. Everyone turned their heads to see that Nathans pants have fallen off. He is wearing a nice pair of black and white heart boxers.

"Nice underwear!" Henry yelled and started to laugh. Even with his pants down, Nathan was run…eh, jumping his way towards the finish line, whereas Maeve is stuck already half in the ground.

"Why am I sinking?" Maeve asked. Then she got thrown up in the air. Really high. Nathan got to the finish line and fell down.

"See, the egg is fine." Nathan said, as he showed the egg still in one piece. Maeve was starting to fall down and landed into Nicks hands. Her egg fell on the ground and broke. Nick blushed as red as a tomato, while Maeve was saddened that she lost this challenge.

"Wind Terror won the first challenge." David said.

"Do not worry. We still have 3 more up our sleeves." Minata said and winked at David, who winked back.

Dana: I _so_ don't like those winks.

Harry: I took a look in a translator and found out that 'Uzhas' (Ужас) in Russian means 'horror' or 'horrible'. The name fits the current meaning really well.

John: I have some bad feeling about those winks. And why are they laughing about?

The second challenge was to have an egg race. From the mountain top to the beach, without breaking the egg. David disappeared somewhere. First everyone thought this was good, but seeing that Naruto-like fox grin on Minatas face made them think that this won't be easy. And they were right. Some wind was always sending their eggs away and most, except for John, Mark, Maron, Zoe and Mei, eggs broke. Minata was laughing so hard that she fell on the ground.

Nick: What is she laughing about?

Maeve: I tried to see what is she thinking, but I can't. Like she has some defense power.

Zoe: Good thing I put a small piece of metal on that egg, so it didn't go somewhere and break. Why is that happening even?

John, Mark, Maron, Zoe and Mei got to the finish line. But some earth moved and broke Mei's and John's egg.

"Aww come on!" John yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mei yelled.

"Earth Horror won this challenge." Minata announces. David suddenly appeared next to her.

"So, we have a tie. Do not worry." David said.

"We have 2 more challenges." Minata said.

"And they will be fun." David said, sharing a really foxy grin with Minata.

Matilda: I suddenly feel like hating those 2.

Marshal: I really don't like those grins of theirs. They give me the willies. (shudders)

They all walk too, what seems to be, an army course.

"This will be the next challenge." David said.

"Survive an army course?" Jacqueline asked.

"Almost." David answered.

"You must pick only 2 members of your team and they must get through this course." Minata said.

"But, without breaking the egg. If you break it, you will be automatically disqualified out of this challenge." David said. The teams decided on the members. Wind Terror: Luna and Blu. Earth Horror: Vexents and Mei. Minata gave them the eggs and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" John asked.

"Like, don't ask us. We are here just because they asked." Shaggy said.

"Hang on. Where and when did David disappear?" Tonia asked.

"Rhey rad to ro. Re will lead regin the challenge." Scooby said.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" Shaggy shot the gun and the challenge began. Both teams are cheering for their members. Vexents is currently in charge, with Blu following him closely. Luna and Mei are having a neck-to-neck. Blu tried to use her teleportation, but it didn't work. That is when she saw the _'No Power' _sign.

Blu: Great. We can't use our powers! This can't get any worse.

She gets shot with Airsoft balls, from the top somewhere.

Blu: I jinxed it, didn't I?

Now the four was trying to get out of the course with the eggs. The camera turns to see David and Minata shooting at the contestants.

"Don't worry. The worse thing they will get is some bruises." David said. Minata tried to fire her weapon, but it didn't work.

"This thing just keeps glitching. Take it. I'll get my own." Minata walked away to get something. She comes back with an Airsoft gun that could be taken as a real nuclear rocket launcher.

"Where, in the name of Jesus, you got that?" David asked.

"'Serious Sam's Weapons 'R Us'." Minata answered.

~Comercial~

Serious Sam: You need a gun? You need a rocket launcher? Maybe even a grenade launcher. Come down to 'Serious Sam's Weapons 'R Us', the biggest weapon store in the universe. This place has got every weapon you wish. I can even make the one of your dreams. You won't regret coming here. This place has the biggest choice of weapons, of all kind. If you become a member of the 'Serious Gun Club' you can have a discount. You got a neighbour that keeps bothering you? Not a problem. This is the Neighbour Shutter 3000. This one shuts them up in seconds. You got some ghouls coming at you. I have a solution. Ghoul Vaporizer 2000. This will vaporize those nasty ghouls in 1 minute. You have a problem, I have the right solution. So come on down to 'Serious Sam's Weapons 'R Us'. You won't regret it.

Netty: All injuries are not Sam's fault, we don't owe you money back, if the weapon doesn't work or goes wrong. Please, before buying a weapon see if you can even hold it.

Serious Sam: Call us on this number: 555-SERIOUS-345, to order your weapon.

~Comercial ends~

"Wanna call?" Minata asked.

"No thank you." David answered and went back to shooting at the contestants. Minata joined in with her new weapon. Blu tried to keep those things away, but forgot about the 'no power' sign and her egg broke from getting hit.

"Blu your out!" Shaggy yelled and she was out. Luna tried to turn invisible, but it didn't work. Vexents was currently in the lead and only with 50 m away from the finish line. Mei was trying to slow down Luna with her powers, but it gave only a little effect, since this was a 'no power' challenge. In the end Vexents won, with Luna as the second and a passed out Mei, since the little electricity, that disallows the contestants to use their powers blacked her out.

"Well, it looks like Vexents won." David said.

"2:1 Good for Earth Horror. But there is still one challenge left." Minata said.

"Egg eating contest." David said. They all walked to the mess hall to see Shaggy and Scooby getting ready the colourful eggs in two piles. A grey pile and a brown pile.

"They grey pile is for Wind Terror, the brown one for Earth Horror. Pick a contestant." David said.

"And we will start." Minata said. They decided on Arianna and Marshal. The eating began. The first 5 eggs went down quicker then John can eat 10 yakitori, after being starved for 2 weeks. The 6th egg was a little harder, but they kept going. After the 12th egg, Arianna was looking alittle green, while Marshal looked like he could keep it up. She was eating slowly and drinking water every single bite (water is allowed in this challenge), while Marshal didn't drink a thing. 20th egg. Arianna was green a Mickey (2k3 TMNT), but Marshal became as green as Raph.

"Looks like they won't be able to hold it." Vexents said. Mei seeing this, once she got back to her senses, ran for a bucket. Egg number 22. Even Scooby went to get some buckets, because they have the greenest faces anyone has seen.

"Who is going to throw up first?" Henry asked his twin. Harry just looked at him and turned away. Mei and Scooby just came back as Arianna threw up, then Marshal threw up.

"EWWWW!" Everyone grossed out, except for Minata. She was clean as if someone didn't hurl on her.

"It looks like Wind Terror has won again, since Arianna threw up first. Oh, and this was a 'take it all or nothing' challenge." Minata said.

"Meaning, that it doesn't matters about the previous challenges if you won or not. Earth Horror. Meat you guys at the Torture fire." David said.

"And clean up at aisle 10!" Minata yelled and walked away.

"This is so not funny Minata." David said.

"Yes it is. Your pants are covered in hurl." Minata said.

"Aww man." David said. The contestants just went to the showers and washed off. Wind terror went to get some food, while Earth Horror went to cast their votes.

**Nick, Maeve, Jacqueline, Maron, Henry, Harry, Matilda, Zoe, Vexents, Mark and Ariana.**** Who will be eliminated? Votes must be casted till 27.04.2011.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, Shaggy and Scooby belongs to their rightful owners,****Serious Sam belongs to his rightful owner, David belongs to fighterofflames, Minata belongs to me.**

"Normal"

Confesional

'_Sign or emphases'_

Earth Horror was sitting around the Torture Fire, waiting for the elimination. Well, Arianna was drinking some herbal tea which was given to her by Mark. And it looked like it was working, since she wasn't green anymore. David appeared in a wind swirl, while Minata just materialized there.

"Welcome Earth Horror! Your second elimination." David said.

"I actually thought you will win this one, but I was wrong." Minata said. Scooby brought medals and gave them to David.

"Now, the first to get the medal is Vexents." David said.

"Sweet!" Vexents said. He took the medal.

"Next are Maron, Matilda, Zoe and Jacqueline." Minata said and gave them the medals.

"Nick, Harry and mark are safe." David said and gave them medals.

"Now, Henry, you are staying." David said and gave the last medal.

"YES!" Henry yelled out. Arianna looked hurt.

"Sorry Arianna, but you are out. I believe that this was more of a sympathy vote so that you don't get hurt or sick anymore." Minata said.

"That's okay. I don't think I could do anymore. I won't eat any egg for the rest of my life." Arianna said.

"AGREE!" Marshal yelled from the Wind terror boys' cabin. Arianna went to the boat and swam away. Earth Horror went to think up a strategy for the next challenges.

"Well another loss for Earth Horror." David said.

"Will Wind Terrors winning streak remain or will it disappear?" Minata asked.

"I don't know. Find out next on…" David started.

"Total…" Minata continued.

"Drama…" David went on.

"ADVENTURE!" They both finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, Shaggy and Scooby b****elongs to their rightful owners, David belongs to fighterofflames, Minata belongs to me.**

"Normal"

Confesional

'_Sign or emphases__ or thoughts__'_

The next morning. The campers are a sleep, since it is 5:00 in the morning. Shaggy and Scooby, for some reason, are carrying big crates with the ice and meat. David and Minata are slowly walking to the centre of the base. David takes out a mini accumulator and Minata takes out a record player and puts a record on it. The name written on the record is 'Bloody Scream'. They plug it in, close their ears and turn it on. A hideous, bloody scream of some fat woman as if attacked by a maniac is coming out of the record player. Shaggy and Scooby jump up a tree, shaking for their lives and the campers fall out of their beds on the ground. Hard.

"What is that?" Jacqueline asked. The scream stopped only to be replaced by David and Minata laughing. Shaggy and Scooby climb down the tree.

"Like, don't ever do that again." Shaggy said.

"Reah, you scared 10 rears of ry life." Scooby said.

"Sorry, should have warned you." David said. Shaggy and Scooby went back to whatever they were doing and the campers come out of their cabins. One or another was cursing in such words.

"Why in the world you woke us up at 5:00 in the morning?" Tonia asked.

"Because, you will have a challenge." David said.

"Go and change, and meet us at the pool in 10 minutes." Minata said. They both disappeared in the wind.

"I hate early mornings." Henry complains.

"What kind of mornings you don't hate?" Harry asked his twin. And ended up running from Henry.

The contestants came to the pool. They expected to see a normal pool, but for some reason, ice making machines, ton of meat and shark tanks with the label 'Mutant Sharks' was right next to the pool. Mei tried to get closer, but the shark looked so hungrily at her, that she just walked away. A splash sounds and David and Minata are standing by some levers.

"Welcome campers!" David said.

"This is your pool challenge." Minata declared.

"Why are meat, ice and sharks here?" Maeve asked.

"You see, this won't be a normal pool challenge." Minata said.

"This is with a twist." David said.

"Choose your two contestants that will swim in the pool." Minata said.

"But get ready for some _really _surprises." David said. They both smirked. The campers got a chill and that has nothing to do with the ice they are filling the pool.

Marshal: I have a bad feeling.

Mei: Sometimes I wonder who is crazier: Chris or these two.

Wind Terror decided on Mei and Earth Horror, with a struggle, Mark.

Mark: I so don't want to do this challenge, but if they insist.

Mei took of her clothes to reveal her 2 piece black bikini and Mark took of his clothes to reveal not only his black swim trunks, but his scars also. Some of the contestants swore really loud. Mark looked at them.

"What?" He asked.

"What are those?" Henry asked. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Those are scars you moron." Zoe answered that question.

"You think 'I am glad I don't have those scars', but this challenge might get you some nice scar." David said.

"So you better get ready. And I better call the medics." Minata said.

"The challenge: Both contestants must swim a distance that is about 1.5 km." David said.

"But the water is cold as the one in a freezer." Minata said. She even hit the water to brake it from its frozen state.

"But we have a surprise. You are going against sharks." David said.

"Sharks?" Mei asked.

"These genetically enhanced sharks from some lab. They are faster, stronger, deadlier, sharper toothed and even talk." Minata said. As if to prove her point one started to talk.

"Hey, hot-stuff. How about you swim with me?" The shark asked. She took a harp and aimed at the shark.

"Alright, alright." The shark said and backed off.

"Are you ready?" David asked the two. They nodded. He shot and they started. Mei was just a little behind Mark, since the water was freezing. It didn't help, when the host and co-host released sharks. Luckily they weren't a problem for Mei and she used her ability to go through objects to go threw them. Mark wasn't so lucky, but still went threw the sharks by slicing them in pieces. On Marks side the pool was red from blood; while on Mei's side it was clean, save for a few frozen in time sharks. But in any way: it was a tie.

"This is a first." David said.

"A tie. Not a problem. We have 2 more challenges." Minata said. Mei and Mark got out the pool and the special staff cleaned them and poured warm water on them, bringing their temperature to normal. They both dressed up and went to their teams. They all followed the hosts to the top of the cliff.

"Now you must choose someone jump off this cliff and climb back up." David said.

"While you are climbing, you must collect the flags, as much as you can." Minata said.

"The one with the most flags will win." David said. The teams went on talking again and decided. Wind Terror: Mei and Earth Horror: Mark.

Mei: This is some weird day.

Mark: Why do I get a feeling it sounds easier then it will be?

"On your marks." Minata began.

"Get set." David kept on and gave her the gun.

"GO!" Minata yelled and shot the gun.

"OUCH!" Someone yelled. They looked up to see the Box Ghost flying down.

"How dare you hit me, the Box Ghost, controller of all square and bubble wrap, with your gun?" The Box Ghost asked. David just handed her the Fenton Bat and Minata hit him really far.

"You're out." Vexents exclaimed and pointed at where the Box Ghost flew away. While this happened Mei and Mark was already climbing up with Mei in the lead. Well she froze time to get ahead and get 3 flags, then she let go. Anyway, Mark was already catching her. Until something red and greasy, with blood, started to fall down. They took one of those things and saw: that is meat.

"I will never get this stuff out of my hair." Mei complained. Mark just shacked it off like a dog (A/N: No offence) and went back to climbing. He passed Mei. She saw that he has 10 flags, while she has 4. She started again and got 4 more flags. Their teams are cheering for their contestant. WT was practically screeching: Mei! Mei! Mei!, while EH was trying to give some good luck to Mark, with some chants: Go Mark, go! Go Mark, go!

They both finished at the same time. David took Marks flags, while Minata took Mei's flags.

"A tie." They both declared to the teams. The teams groaned.

"Are you serious?" Blu asked. She and Georgia took the flags and recounted.

"They are serious." Those two declared.

"Not a problem. We have the next challenge." David said.

"I hope this one will break the ties for sure." Minata said.

They all walked to the course.

"And what will we have to do here?" Nick asked.

"I guess another course." Maeve said. She saw that he was staring at her and she blushed. A photo camera went off from the bushes.

"In a way. But this is different." David said.

"Instead of one or two members: all of the members must run threw it." Minata said.

"Once all of the members of one team will cross the finish line the team will win." David said.

"And, bring in the wheel." Minata said. Scooby brought the wheel with many arrows and with pictures of the contestants.

"What is that about?" Vexents asked.

"The ones who picture will the arrow land on; you will get this tag that blocks your powers." David said. Everyone went: WHAT?

"It will be better for the teams." David said. Minata came out in a silver lottery lady dress, which barely reached her knees.

"Why do I have to wear it?" She asked.

"What? You want Shaggy wearing it?" David asked. Many snorts came from the teams.

"Laugh about me and I will kill you." Minata said in an ice cold tone. She went to turn the wheel. The arrows landed on Nick, Maeve, John, Georgia, Darrell, Nathan, Matilda, Harry and Henry. They all got the tags oh their backs. The challenge began and Wind Terror is in the lead, but Maron was running ahead and past them. Dana used her wings and she flew up and above her. Blu and Georgia were trying to get right behind her, but something pulled their feet. Maeve came out of the shadows and ran past them. The others ran like people from some deadly bomb towards the finish line. John somehow managed to get by, but not in lead. Mark did manage to run by the entire group in front and ran over the finish line. The others followed him. Earth Horror won their first challenge! Wind Terror lost, because Henry wasn't able to run and Harry had to drag him.

"Congratulations Earth Horror!" David said.

"You won your first challenge!" Minata said, back in her normal clothes and the dress in her hand.

"Earth Horror, you guys get a nice feast at the Mess Hall." David said.

"And Mark, for being the winner, you get a nice two weak trip to China." Minata said and handed him the ticket.

"Cool." Mark said.

"Wind Terror, meet us at the Torture fire for your elimination tonight." David said. Wind Terror went to cast her votes, while Earth Horror went to the Mess Hall. Except for Mark. He went to the cliff and looked at the sun set. Zoe was following him.

"I know you are following." Mark said, startling Zoe.

"How?" Zoe asked.

"I have better senses." Mark just said. Zoe looked like she wanted to ask something.

"How did you get them?" She asked.

"What?" Mark asked.

"How did you get those scars?" Zoe asked. Mark looked at her.

'_She seems to be trustful, but is it true?' _He thought. He looked into her face. Brown met hazel.

"I got them, when I was 13, I think. I was attacked by a strange creature, then my father scared the creature off afterwards. He treated my and sent me to bed. The next morning the pain was gone, so I got up and the day was normal. Until that night. I was attacked again. My parents came to help me and the next thing I remember is feeling a large sharp pain all over my body and saw that my body was changing. My hands were growing fur and my fingernails were becoming razor sharp claws. Most of what happened next is a blank, but the last thing I remembers is looking down at my hands as they slowly turned back to normal. They were covered in blood and I was holding my father's lucky coin. Then I looked up and saw the bodies of my parents almost torn to pieces." Mark told her. Zoe looked at him with a mixture of fear and horror.

"What was that thing? The one that attacked you." Zoe asked.

"I can't remember." Mark answered.

"How did you survive being alone?" Zoe asked.

"I had the money my parents left me. Somehow I managed. You are scared, aren't you?" Mark asked.

"Only a little." Zoe said.

"I can be dangerous." Mark said.

"I heard that line a million times." Zoe said.

"I can't control what happens to me when I do change, Zoe." Mark said.

"Maybe you can, just haven't found a way yet. I can help. I am not a normal girl." Zoe said.

"Then you wouldn't be here." Mark said.

"Please?" Zoe asked.

"Okay, but I did warn you." Mark said.

"That is not going to stop me." Zoe said.

"Are you sure your name is 'Zoe'? Because you act more like a 'Sid'." Mark joked. Zoe went to tackle him.

"Well is that interesting or what?" David asked.

"I think it is." Minata said.

"Will Mark and Zoe find a way to figure this problem out?" David asked.

"Will they end up together?" Minata asked.

"Will they be quicker then these two?" David asked and pointed at Nick and Maeve, who were staring at each other.

"Find out next on…Total." Minata began.

"Drama." David continued.

"ADVENTURE!" They both finished.

**I hope you like it. I did my best with Zoe and Mark, so don't judge me. I am not good with romances. Votes must be casted till 10.05.2011.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, Shaggy and Scooby b****elongs to their rightful owners, David belongs to fighterofflames, Minata belongs to me.**

**Sorry I made a mistake. Georgia was the last not Henry, so all the votes Henry got goes to Georgia. Sorry, that happens if you write a chapter around 0:30.**

"Normal"

Confesional

'_Sign or emphases__ or thoughts__'_

Wind Terror were sitting around the Torture fire. Minata threw something shinny in the fire. Whatever that was looked like that dress she was forced to wear last time. David came with the medals.

"Wind Terror, this is your first elimination." David said.

"Does this mean that your lucky streak is broken?" Minata asked.

"No it isn't. They just got lucky." Tonia said.

"Onto the elimination itself. Mason, Deacon, Mei and John get the first medals." David said and handed them the medals.

"Nathan, John, Marshall, Dana and Tonia get medals as well." Minata said and gave them the medals.

"Blu." David said and gave her the medal. Now Georgia and Luna were sitting there and there is only one medal left.

"Lune gets the last medal." Minata said and gave her the medal.

"Yes." Luna said.

"NO!" Blu and Georgia exclaimed. Then they started begging.

"Sorry, but rules are rules." David said.

"We don't make them, we just follow them." Minata said. Then they got those two off and some guards went to take Georgia to the Looser Boat, but they still didn't let go of each other. It took the whole team to pull them apart.

"Well that was a work out." Tonia said.

"Look, we lost, not cool. We have to make some strategies." Marshal said.

"Who knew you had a brain." Tonia joked.

"Hardy-ha-ha." Marshal said.

"I agree with Marshal, we should plan some strategies." Dana said.

"Then let's get planning." Darrell said. Then they went on checking each pluses and minuses for each one of them and who will do the best at each challenge.

"Looks like the previous winning team has decided to take things serious." David said.

"Will the new idea for strategies work?" Minata asked.

"Or it won't?" David asked.

"Find out next on Total…" Minata said.

"Drama…" David went on.

"ADVENTURE!" They both finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. All the OC's belong to their rightful owners, Shaggy and Scooby b****elongs to their rightful owners, KUP belong to that guy in Britain, David belongs to fighterofflames, Minata belongs to me.**

"Normal"

Confesional

'_Sign or emphases__ or thoughts__'_

An early morning. The campers are sleeping peacefully. But it will be 8:00 o'clock soon. David and Minata are walking to the centre. They took out a CD centre and put a disc in it. They turned it on. At first there was no music at all, but suddenly loud: 'From the top to the bottom' started to sound from it. The contestants woke up with a fall.

"Who, in their right minds, will turn on something like that?" Marshall asked.

"I got two people who would." Darrell said. Once they got out, the hosts turned off the CD centre.

"What? Is no one a Linkin Park fan?" Minata asked.

"Not in the morning." Harry said. Minata just shrugged. David sucked some air in.

"We got some bad and good news. Which do you want first?" David asked.

"Good." The campers answered.

"Well then. Unlike any other day, today you will have only one challenge. Winner takes all." David said.

"That is awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

"What's the bad news?" John asked.

"The challenge itself." Minata said. Then some helicopters landed a house that looks like British style on the beach.

"You'll have to survive the longest inside this house, without going out of it. If you do, you automatically fall out of this challenge." David said.

"The one who manages the longest will win." Minata said.

"And that is bad, because?" Zoe asked.

"The lady of the house is the problem." David said.

"And who is the lady of the house?" Vexents asked. Then a woman in her 50's come out the door in some blue dress, with brown hair and some towels in her hand come out.

"Ahh, you will be those contestants that will spend some time in my house? You could have been better looking." The woman points the last line to the girls. She walks around, as if inspecting them. Then she pulls a feather from Danas back.

"Ouch!" Dana exclaimed.

"These feathers are on your back. Do you have some bird disease?" The woman asked. Dana felt her anger boiling.

"Okay, before this gets messy, meet Hyacinth Bucket." David said.

"It's Buckey." Hyacinth corrects him. Minata makes strangling signs around her neck and points it to the woman. Some one laughed.

"Yeah. You will have to spend some time in her house." David said.

"I hope we make good friends. Once you get dressed into some descent clothes come in." Hyacinth said and went back to her house.

"I'd sooner die then be her friend." Darrell said and the others, even the hosts and chefs, nodded.

They got dressed and went to that house. David and Minata were sticking some tags to their hands.

"What's this for?" Zoe asked.

"So that we will know are you inside the house or not." David said. Then the campers gathered their courage and walked in. Once they did, Hyacinth forced them to take of their shoes and left the shoes outside, while she seated the poor campers in her living room.

"I feel sorry for them." David said.

"I agree. Call a physiatrist?" Minata asked. David nodded, so she went to call.

With the campers.

"I hope you will enjoy my chocolate chipped cookies from my expensive china." Hyacinth said, with a smile.

"Thank you." Jacqueline said and took one.

"Oh, I forgot the napkins." Hyacinth said and took the cookie out of Jacqueline's hand and out it back into the box.

Jacqueline: I get a feeling that this lady is nuts.

Hyacinth came back with some coffee.

"I hope you will like my coffee. It is very expensive, you know." Hyacinth said and handed the coffee to Vexents and Marshal.

"I forgot the sugar." Hyacinth said and went to the kitchen to get some sugar. They looked between each other.

Marshal: I know we are different teams, but this very moment we were thinking the same thing.

Vexents: This lady is crazy!

Darrell: I want to get out, but only 15 minutes have passed and I don't want to make my team loose.

Hyacinth came back. She handed the coffee to the boys and asked:

"Do you want to see my son Sheridan in his old school uniform?" Even before waiting for an answer, she went to get the pictures. A man in his 50's comes in the living room.

"Let me guess: she asked if you want to see some pictures and went to get them before you even answered. Oh, and my name is Richard." Richard said. The campers nodded.

"Who are you to her?" Zoe asked.

"Husband." Richard answered.

"And how long?" Zoe asked.

"30 years. Think it as the army." Richard said.

"But they serve only 20 years." Mei said. Richard shrugged and walked away.

Harry: I feel so sorry for him.

Hyacinth came back with the album and started to show them the pictures. Maeve decided to walk around the house, since that wasn't forbid. The hostess went on about her son, for an hour that few of the contestants went out the living room leaving poor Marshal, Vexents, Mark, Zoe, John and Blu. Nick walked around the house and saw an open linen closet. He looked in it and, after checking if any one sees him, walks inside the closet. Mei was snacking on some chocolate cake she found in the fridge.

"Ah! You shouldn't eat the cake like that!" Hyacinth said and pushed the poor girl out of the kitchen. Harry and Henry hid in the bedroom under the bed, in case the crazy lady comes in.

"We should have found a better place." Henry said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where should we have hidden then?" Harry asked.

"The closet." Henry said. Harry started to hit his head on the floor. Then they heard steps. Someone was walking around and looking for something, then walked out. Then Hyacinth came in and checked under the bed.

"There you are. Come along. I will show you my pictures from the lovely trip I had." Hyacinth said.

"I can't take it anymore! AHHH!" Henry yelled and ran outside, Harry soon followed.

* * *

><p>"Henry and Harry are out." David said and Minata ticked them out of the list.<p>

"You two still sane?" Minata asked.

"I am, he – no idea." Harry said. Henry attacked him.

* * *

><p>"Henry and Harry ran out." Mei said. Hyacinth came in with Mark and Zoe. She recounted the contestants.<p>

"That is odd. There are still two missing." Hyacinth said.

"Henry and Harry ran out." Blu said.

"Not the twins. Someone else." She said. The campers checked.

"Nick and Maeve." Darrell noted. The others checked again.

"I'm telling you, Nick and Maeve are missing." Darrell said.

"But they couldn't have left the house. Not so rude." Hyacinth said. Mei, who was always cheerful, began to want to strangle the woman. Hyacinth plucked some more feathers from Dana.

"Will you stop that?" Dana asked.

"I will, as soon as you shave those feathers." She answered and walked away. Dana tried to grab her, but Darrell and John grabbed her. Then she leaves.

* * *

><p>"Dana is out. And I don't blame her." David said. Minata nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>As hours passed, soon the only ones left are Zoe, Mark, Matilda, Marshal, Vexents, Darrell and the somewhere hidden Nick and Maeve. The others either ran out or jumped out as quickly as they could. Now the eliminated campers are trying to fix their sanity, because that woman is insane.<p>

"6 only left?" Hyacinth asked.

"Actually 8. The last 2 are hidden somewhere." Matilda said.

"They must have bad taste, if they couldn't stand such a fine house." Hyacinth said. Zoe was starting to loose it.

Zoe: If killing would be allowed, she would be more then just dead.

Richard comes in.

"Hyacinth, why on earth, are two campers in the linen closet?" Richard asked.

"Maybe they wanted something." Hyacinth said.

"Making out isn't, what I call wanting something from a closet." Richard said. Hyacinth ran to the said closet.

"Two campers?" Marshal asked. Then they all got a 'ahh' face.

"Nick and Maeve?" Vexents asked.

"I think so." Darrell said. The Hyacinth pushed the two lovebirds in the living room. They both turned tomato red. They guys gave Nick a 'nice one'.

"I doubt that this was a good thing. Now, how about some of my photographs from the time I spent in the country?" Hyacinth asked. Zoe, Mark, Darrell, Vexents, Marshal and Matilda (in this same order) ran for their lives, leaving very confused Nick and Maeve.

"Well the winners are Nick and Maeve." David announces.

"Meaning: Earth Horror won again!" Minata said. Earth Horror wooped at this and congratulated the two.

"Wind Terror, Torture fire." David said.

"Earth Horror gets a nice feast at the mess hall." Minata said and disappeared in the wind. Each team went to the place they are told to go.

Tonia: I can't believe that we lost again.

Deacon: This stinks.

Mason: Not our day.

Dana: My horoscope was right, this will be a bad day for me.

"So, what were you two doing inside a closet?" Zoe asked.

"Nothing." They both said.

Nick: I will confess. I am in love with Maeve.

Maeve: I LOVE NICK! He is so awesome, cute, nice, sweet (goes on ranting for an hour), and cute, I already said that. Still, he is super!

Nick and Maeve: (Making out)

"Kissing inside a closet doesn't sound like nothing." Mark said.

"Yeah. Are you in love?" Jacqueline asked.

"That is for you to find out." Nick said and they both disappeared in the shadows.

"Nick and Maeve sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Henry started, but didn't finish since something made him fall.

"Neat. What else Captain Idiot?" Harry asked. They ended up running from each other. The team just shook their heads and began the feast, this time it was Greece kitchen, while Wind Terror was casting votes.

**What? I needed something interesting, so here it is. I hope you liked it. Votes must be casted until 15.05.2011.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dis****claimer: You know the drill.**

Wind Terror is sitting around the Torture fire, waiting for the elimination. David and Minata come into view with some wind, for the drama.

"Second time already. Looks like Lady Luck decided to pay you guys back." David said.

"Shut up and let's get over with it." Tonia said.

"Touchy." David said and ducked an attack from her.

"Blu, Mei, Nathan and John." Minata gave them the medals.

"Marshal, Darrell, Luna, Hason and Deacon." David gave the medals.

"I am so glad I'm not voted out." Marshal said.

"Same here." Darrell agreed. New only Dana and Tonia were left.

"One medal, but two girls." David said.

"Who will get the medal?" Minata asked.

"Just give the stinkin medal already!" Tonia exclaimed.

"Impatient." "Minata noted.

"Tonia gets her medal." David said and gave her the medal.

"What? I'm out? But why?" Dana asked.

"Besides the fact that you got voted off?" David asked.

"But I didn't leave last or first." Dana said.

"Not our choice. They did the voting." Minata said and pointed to the team. Dana got up.

"You maybe voted me off, but I will come back. You hear me!" Dana yelled and flew away. The others just looked at her.

"I will be back!" Dana yelled again.

"Yesh! She's got lungs." Blu commented.

* * *

><p>Earth Horror just was enjoying the feast.<p>

Vexents: That lady was crazy, but at least we got a nice reward. (starts snacking on some bacon)

Henry comes running to them.

"Dana got voted off." Henry tells them.

"Tinkerbell is off? Didn't see that one." Nick said.

"Who?" His team asks.

"Dana. She just reminded me of Tinkerbell. So that was here nickname." Nick explained.

"Fits her just right." Mark said. They snicker.

"So what now? They won't let that one go away easily." Harry said.

"Let's just try to win. Do the best we can and, maybe, we won't loose." Maron said her thoughts.

"That sounds right." Matilda agreed with her.

* * *

><p>Wind Terror.<p>

"We need a new strategy." John said.

"I agree." Mei said.

"They made a leader and their strategy, whatever they are using, works." Luna said.

"Then, let's make a strategy of our own." Marshal said enthusiastically.

"Let's!" Mei agreed with a cat/fox smile. Now they started to make a new strategy.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is was a long day for them." David said.<p>

"What will happen next?" Mnata asked.

"Will the strategy idea work?" David asked.

"Will it fail?" Minata asked.

"Find out next on Total…"

"Drama…"

"ADVENTURE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Dis****claimer: You know the drill.**

It was 2 days since the elimination. David and Minata have somewhere disappeared, but not that the campers minded it. John was sleeping on the beach and Henry was covering his body with sand, except the head.

Henry: I wish I could see his face now. Hahaha.

Harry was walking by and saw what his twin is doing.

"You do know that if he wakes up and sees you, he will try to kill you." Harry said, "If he survives."

"Why shouldn't he?" Henry asked.

"Cause, his body is covered with hot sand and the sun is shining brightly enough to evaporate the water in his system." Harry explained.

"This big guy? Stop joking." Henry said.

"Suit yourself." Harry said. Harry walked away. He turned to Johns head and let a small super scream.

"What the-?" John asked. Then he saw Henry covering him with sand.

"Hey." Henry said nervously. John breaks out and starts catching him.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" John yelled and tried to grab him. Harry was having a time of his life.

Blu and Mei were having some girl talks, Maron was running threw the forest, Luna was looking at the clouds, Jacqueline and Matilda were trying to get that old radio, they found in some bunker full with war weapons, to work. Maybe they could find some decent song. Zoe was having a staring contest with Tonia and Nathan was their judge.

Nathan: 5 minutes without blinking. And the tension.

Marshal was trying to make a new move. Hason and Deacon were looking at him.

Hason: Ever since we found that after war TV, it even had that magnifying glass and finding out it only has one channel with anime, Marshal was trying to make his own version of the Chidori and Rasengan. I mean, come on, those attacks are fiction, yet he tries to make them real.

Deacon: I get a feeling he watched way to much 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' for his own good, if he tries to make an attack like Chidori and Rasengan.

Marshal: What? Those attacks are cool. I cannot do any lightning attack, like a Chidori, but I will try to make something similar. Believe it! Ouch! (rubs his bandaged hand) Man that hurts.

Marshal got something in his hand, but it fades away.

"COME ON!" Marshal exclaimed.

"30th time already." Hason said.

"How much more will he try to do?" Deacon asked.

"Ask him, not me." Hason answered.

Darrell was swimming in the water.

"That is awesome, but that isn't." Darrell said, when noticed the 2 m wave. He went underwater and resurfaced again.

"I got a crab in my trunks!" Darrell exclaimed and tries to get it out. He pulls it out.

"Why you nasty, little-ouch!" The crab crabbed his finger. He threw it away.

Mark was walking threw the forest, when he heard some weird sounds. He turned to see a bush bit moving. He walks closer to it and opens the bush to see Nick and Maeve kissing.

"This bush is taken." Nick said and closed the bush.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was you guys." Mark said and kept walking. Then he saw some men in suits on the beach. He went closer to see that the men were guarding a house, which looked like it was made even before the first war. Then they took out some crates and canisters and took it to the house.

"What is going on here?" Mark asked. Then a really big box was being carried to the house. Whatever was in the box, it wanted out, since the box was shacking.

"What is in that box?" Mark asked himself.

Then a whistle sounded from the mess hall. All the campers went to the mess hall to see Scooby and Shaggy with movies, soft armchairs, pop-corn and drinks.

"What's all this?" Mei asked.

"Two days with out any challenge and the hosts had something important to do-" Shaggy began.

"I bet they had a manicure appointment." Blu said.

"What makes you think that?" Matilda asked.

"Well Chris had nicely done manicure nails." Blu said. (Chris: Hey! Don't harm my pinky finger.)

"Yeah, but these two aren't Chris." Zoe said.

"Rany way, we rill rave a rovie fest." Scooby said.

"A movie fest?" Maron asked.

"Yep. All of the Scooby-Doo movies and one not yet out, still in deciding should it be out or not." Shaggy said.

"A whole new, not seen movie?" Marshal asked.

"Rorrect." Scooby said.

"Awesome!" Vexents exclaimed.

"Would you like to start with the old or the new one?" Shaggy asked, as the campers sat down.

"From the oldest, then the newest." Henry said.

So after that, a movie marathon has begun. It went from mid-day till late evening, when they got to the new movie.

"I will warn you: this movie was so scary to make that even Fred, Velma and Daphne got scared. And that this one is marked 30+." Shaggy warned them.

"We can take it." John said. Shaggy tuned on the movie: 'Scooby-Doo and the Night Creature'. Well Shaggy was right; the movie was so scary, that they all hid behind their armchairs, shaking like an 8 degree earthquake.

"Y-y-you w-w-weren't kid-d-d-dding." Blu said in a shaken voice.

"It gets scarier here." Shaggy said. They all turned to see what will happen, when they saw the creature eat some guy, with chewing him to pieces. The girls, and Henry, screamed. After another hour, the movie ended, fining out that was a mutant human wolf, that dies when meats the light.

"So, did you like it?" Shaggy asked them.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Marshal said.

"Aren't rou rafraid?" Scooby asked them.

"Only a bit." Maeve said.

"You should let go of Nick. I doubt blue is his natural color." Shaggy said. Maeve was holding really tightly around Nick's neck. She let go of him.

"Sorry." Maeve apologies.

"It's okay." Nick said when he got his color back.

"Well, it's late. You all should go to sleep." Shaggy said. The campers agreed and went to their cabins.

Midnight.

One or another camper was still scared and not sleeping, while some were having some nightmares. Mei was up and watching the shadows, since that is where the creature appeared.

"Never watching that kind of movie again." Mei said.

"You up?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Mei answered. They saw Blu having another nightmare.

"This movie will haunt her for a while." Luna said. Then something moved outside.

"What was that?" Mei asked.

"Probably wind." Luna answered. Something moved again.

"Really?" Mei asked. Luna looked up to her (A/N: They are sleeping in bunk beds, Mei is on the top and Luna is under her) and said:

"What else it could be? Just wind." Mei didn't look so sure about that.

"But that lady in the movie said the same thing and the creature slashed her to pieces."

"That was just a movie." Luna said, then, suddenly, some creepy music started to sound. They slowly turned their heads to the source. Tonia turned on her MP-3 on Haunted by Evanescence. "What?" She asked them.

"Nothing." They both said. "See nothing to be worried about." Luna said and went back to sleep. Mei followed her.

There still were two campers up and outside. Marshal was trying to make his idea into reality, while Mark thought over everything that happened today.

'_Weird men, crates and containers. The movie fest__ with the old movies and that new one. Something is up. But what?' _Mark asked himself. Then some blast sounded from behind him. Marshal's attempt blew up again.

"AW MAN!" Marshal yelled out and then he went back trying, when he got an idea, "I try to fuse them and they blow up. What if I…" Then he went to try out the idea. Suddenly a siren started to sound, waking up everyone.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! ATTENTION CAMPERS! ATTENTION CAMPERS! MEAT US AT THE DANTON HOUSE ON THE EAST SIDE OF THE ISLAND! AND WEAR YOUR COMBAT CLOTHES! I REPEAT: EAST SIDE AND COMBAT CLOTHES! THAT IS ALL." Came David's voice from the speakers.

The campers groaned a bit, knowing a challenge has come. They dressed up in their combat clothes, the ones that had combat outfit, anyway, and went to the Danton House. Haunted started to sound when they got to the house.

"Can you turn it off?" Tonia asked. The music stopped. "Thank you." Tonia said and went to her team.

Cold wind appeared and in a small flash of light the hosts appeared.

"Well hello, hello, hello." David greeted.

"How was the 2 free days?" Minata asked.

"Not bad." Matilda said.

"We heard you watched movies. Did you enjoy them?" David asked.

"Yes." Luna answered.

"Did you get scared?" Minata asked.

"Scared? No way." Mei said. Then a branch touched her shoulder. She screams and jumps into Luna's hands, since Luna is standing right next to her.

"You watched too much of those movies. Onto the challenge." David said.

"You must catch ghosts." Minata said.

"Ghosts?" Henry asked.

"Yes, ghosts. These ghosts are different, not from character, but style too." Minata said.

"You must catch at least 3 ghosts and make it back out side before the other team." David said.

"The ghosts hunting will happen in Danton House." Minata said.

"By the way, do you know the legend of this house?" David asked. The campers shook their heads.

"Figures. Well the legend tells us about a man named Alexander Danton, the owner of this house. The house belonged to the Danton family for generations and Alexander was the last Danton. When WW II began, this island, Danton Island, got changed for the use of the army, War Island." David told them.

"I thought the island name was Uzhas." Maron said.

"It got changed to Uzhas." Minata said.

"Exactly. At first the army got the whole island, except for this small piece of land. James Danton, Alexander Danton's father sold the island, but not the house and Alexander got it. The army wanted the house, since it was in the best place for med-bays and hiding spots, but Alexander wouldn't sell the house. So he got shot right to the heart, severed and dumped into the ocean. The army got the house, but after some time, a month to be precise, solders started to die weirdly. One got severed, other shot and no one knew who did it. The general called all his men and they stayed like that for a while. They all ended up dead. One solder did manage to run away from the island and told what he saw." David told them.

"What did he saw?" Vexents asked.

"A man. He glowed, he had red blood stain over his heart, ripped clothes, he also looked wet and his head was tied to his neck. They shot at the man few times and soon they find out: the man is already dead." David told.

"How did they do that?" Mark asked, feeling that Zoe was holding his hand in fear.

"They shot at the rope that was tied around his head. It cut loose and the head fell off, but the body still kept walking to them. The soul survivor ended up severed a month after this incident. This is why the base is called Uzhas." David told.

"What about the body?" Mei asked.

"It was never found." David finished.

"And tonight is the time of the month when his body comes out of the water and attacks. So, when you go and try to catch the ghosts, watch out." Minata said.

"But if a small army was unable to stop him, how can we?" Henry asked.

"None of them had super powers." Minata said. Henry made a 'oh yeah' face.

"Now, here is the equipment you will be using: Ghost Net and Stinger." David said and Minata gave them the gadgets.

"That's it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." David said.

"Good luck." Minata said and the campers walked in the house.

"They will so need it." David said. Shaggy and Scooby come doing some ritual with feathers, flowers, powder and rocks.

"What are you two doing?" Minata asked.

"Cleaning this place from evil spirits." Shaggy answered. The hosts just rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>In the house.<p>

Wind Terror decided to look for ghosts on the second and third floor, while Earth Horror on the first and the basement. So far nothing. They tried to find at least one ghost, but no luck. Even Hason can't make them lucky. Suddenly Haunted re-began.

* * *

><p>Wind Terror.<p>

"Can't they live with out this song?" Tonia asked.

"Actually you started, when you first turned it on in the cabin." Mei said. Tonia just glared at the always smiling girl.

* * *

><p>Earth Horror.<p>

They first jumped when the song started but soon recognized it and went on searching. Maeve, literally, hooked up on Nick's hand. The poor guy, practically, had to carry her. They saw some ghosts, but couldn't catch them. So far they found out one of the ghosts name: Peeves.

"They got a ghost from Hogwarts. But it's fiction. How on earth they got him?" Jacqueline asked.

"Maybe they went to Hogwarts and captured him." Henry said.

"In that case, I bet they are throwing a party." Matilda said.

"But he isn't real!" Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Hey Jack." Came a voice from above. Jacqueline looked up and some sauce poured on her. Peeves fly away, cackling maniacally. Her team just kept looking at her, gawking. She was covered in brown sauce from head to toe.

"Don't say anything." Jacqueline said and went forward.

* * *

><p>Wind Terror.<p>

Luna flew down from the attic.

"So?" John asked.

"Got one." Luna announces.

"Two more and we win this challenge." Mei said excitedly.

"Then we better hurry. Who knows how many they got." Tonia said. They all went back to the second floor.

"We won't find anymore if we keep walking in such a big group. Let's split up." Nathan said.

"You're acting like Fred." Deacon noted.

"Then I want to be Daphne." Blu exclaimed.

"Splitting up won't do well." Marshal said.

"Still scared from the movie?" John asked.

"No, if you saw the Scooby-Doo shows you should know that when someone splits up, someone's always run into the ghost/zombie/monster." Marshal said.

"You're still scared." Nathan said.

Marshal: I'm freaking out of my skull, dude!

"No, I'm not." Marshal lies.

"Then let's go and find the ghosts." Mei said enthusiastically and ran towards the next door. Unknown to them something is watching them from the back, in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Earth Horror.<p>

Let's just say it looks like this team has watched _way_ too many Scooby-Doo episodes, since they started to walk like the gang. Henry even walks like Scooby and Harry walks like Shaggy. "Can you two stop that?" Jacqueline asked, still fuming.

"Don't like, don't look." Henry said. Peeves flew past them.

"Look at that: Dog-boy is loose. Someone get a leash." Peeves said. Maeve used her mind powers to get Peeves quite and in the Ghost Net.

"Thank you." Jacqueline and Henry thank her.

"No problem." Maeve said. Nick pulls her from their view and some smooch sounds start sounding.

"Can you at least give us the net?" Zoe asked. Maeve gives it to her and Earth Horror went back to searching while those two stay in that room. Something big was watching them. Mark sensed it, but didn't know who or what it is, but it was _so_ familiar for some reason. He started looking around, trying to find the source. Zoe noticed this.

"Hey, you alright?" Zoe asked him.

"Some or something is watching us." Mark said.

"The movie and the legend make anyone think that." Zoe said.

"It's neither of those two. It's not a mutant or dead. I don't know what it is, but it feels so familiar." Mark said.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked.

"Positive." Mark answered.

"You two coming or joining Niaeve in this?" Henry asked "Maybe I should call you two Zoerk."

"Shut up you moron!" Zoe said and started to run after him. Mark still stayed a bit behind and then resumed walking.

* * *

><p>Wind Terror.<p>

After some voting and arguments (plus some hits), they agreed to split into two groups to find the last ghosts. Team 1 consisted of: Tonia, Marshal, Blu, Mason and Darrell. Team 2: Nathan, John, Deacon, Luna and Mei. Team 1 went to east side, while Team 2 went to the west side.

With the first team.

Blu was walking between Mason and Darrell, Tonia was leading them and Marshal was mixing with his elements.

"Can you stop at least for 5 seconds?" Tonia asked.

"I got an idea and I will test it out." Marshal said. Tonia rolled her eyes.

Tonia: This team 1 is hopeless. A girl that is scared and hiding and a guy that is playing with something he saw on TV. At least Mason and Darrell are normal.

With team 2.

Mei was holding tightly Luna's hand, Luna was dragging her, John was in front, Nathan in the back and Deacon was checking for any ghosts.

"Mei, can you please let go of my hand? I can't feel it." Luna said.

"Sorry Luny." Mei said.

"Luny?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, cause you sometimes act loony." Mei said.

"Then what are you? Cat-smile?" Luna asked.

"Actually I am called Cheshire, between my friends." Mei said. The others look at her and she gives them a smile.

"I was wondering who you remind me." Nathan said. After 10 minutes, they got a ghost by the name Box Ghost.

"Never knew ghosts can be so stupid." John said.

"I am not stupid. I am the Box Ghost. Fear me!" He yelled. Nathan just hit him with a metal hand, shutting him up.

"Thank you, he was giving me a headache." Deacon said. "

Any time." Nathan said.

"I hope the others found a ghost." Mei said.

(Uh, not quite Mei)

Team 1 was having some troubles with a zombie of Alexander Danton. He looked exactly the way David described him. Wet, with blood, severed head and dead.

"I was so hoping it was just a legend." Blu said and used her telekinesis to get that knife away from them. Danton took out a pre-war duel gun.

"Oh boy." Tonia said and used her Sublimination to freeze him.

"Way to go!" Blu exclaimed. Danton broke free of the ice and walked to them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Darrell said and hit the zombie. Its head fell off. Blu screamed bloody murder. The zombie still walked towards them. Hason attacked some water blasts, but that didn't stop him.

"I think I will say this the first time in my life: ZOINKS! Run for it!" Marshal said and he ran away, the others followed him. Soon they ran into team 2.

"What the?" John asked.

"Alexander Danton is real and a zombie!" Blu yells. Team 2 looks at where is she pointing and see the zombie.

"Shut the front door." Nathan said.

"Run for it!" Deacon yelled. Wind Terror started to run for their lives. (A/N: Somebody turn on the chase music) They ran from the zombie, but he always somehow ended up in front of them. "Let's try the first floor." John yelled and they ran down the stairs only to run in Earth Horror.

"UF!" and a big 'BAM' came from the first floor.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?" Henry exclaimed/asked.

"If only." Mei said.

"The legend is real!" Marshal yelled.

"What legend?" Matilda asked.

"About the zombie." Luna said.

"Zombies aren't real." Jacqueline said.

"Then tell that to him." Nathan said and pointed at the stairs, where Danton was coming down. They all panicked (A/N: Ever watched 'A pup named Scooby-Doo'? So remember how the gang panicked, when they saw the ghost/monster/zombie and imagine them going like that) and ran for their lives. They ran to a hallway with many doors and the old door scene started. After 20 times, it looked like they lost Danton, but he suddenly appeared behind them.

"Egyptians power." John said and they ran again. They ran into some room, the zombie followed, they got out and blocked the door from the outside. Danton tried to get out, but couldn't. They sighed with such relief.

"Well, zombies are real. What's next, mutant wolfs?" Darrell asked.

"Don't jinx it, okay." Matilda said. Something howled.

"He just did." Vexents said. Something big and dangerous walked towards them all. It is big and dog like. It was walking towards Earth Horror. Mark looked at it with horror. It was the same thing that attacked him all those years ago. And now, it's back and will try to attack his friends. The thing looked at him and growled. Mark growled back and his eyes glinted yellow. It kept walking towards them. It jumped at Mark and both engaged in battle.

"Somebody help Mark!" Zoe exclaimed.

"We can't or we might hit him." Nick said, but still got his keyblade out.

"We have to separate them." Jacqueline said. John nodded and tried to use some magic.

"NO! I have to do this. Don't interfere." Mark said. Then he changed into his were-pyre form. This fight went from scary to horrifying. They all had one thought in mind: What now?

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**AUTHOR NOTE: That movie 'Scooby-Doo and the Night Creature' doesn't exist; I made it up for the challenge. There is no such legend also. It wasn't easy making this one, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dis****claimer: You know the drill.**

_**Music**_

Previously on Total Drama Adventure:

The hosts went somewhere unknown and the teams had some free time. Marshal was trying to make a new move, while Mark saw some weird men around some house. Later Shaggy and Scooby calls both teams for a Scooby-Doo movie fest, with a new movie. After watching the new movie, teams went to sleep, but it still haunted them. Later that night, the hosts returned with a ghost catching challenge. After splitting into 2 teams, Wind Terror caught two ghosts, but then they saw a zombie and ran for their lives. When running into Earth Horror, they joined in for a Scooby-Doo style chase. After catching the zombie, a giant monster comes out of nowhere and attacks Mark. Mark transformed into his were-pyre form, freaking both teams out. What are they suppose to do know?

Back to the show:

Mark the were-pyre was having a one-on-one with the creature and the teams are way too shocked to run for their lives.

**John: What the hell; Mark turned into... how... who... wha...(John just stares at the camera speechless and in shock then the tapes cuts off)**

They had no idea how to help him. Any attack could accidentally hit Mark. The door started to crack and Danton, the zombie, came out of it with an axe.

"Can't you stay in one room?" Zoe asked the zombie. It started to come right at her, but, luckily, Harry unleashed a super scream at him, knocking him to the end of the hallway. The creature hit Mark so hard, that he got thrown out of his were-pyre form.

"RUN FOR IT!" Vexents yelled.

"Hold it!" Someone screamed. Everyone stopped. Shaggy and Scooby walk in the room.

"You can't have a chase, without chase music." Shaggy said and Scooby turned on the radio. They both ran out. The teams started to run for their lives. (A/N: Imagine the song being sang in the voice of the guy that sang the theme song in 'A pup named Scooby-Doo')

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here we are, in a spooky house, with a zombie and a monster.<em> **

**_Nick and Maeve try to hide in a closet, _**

** _But Danton is there first._ **

**_They shut the door and run away._**

**_Blu tries to disguise herself, as the statue of Liberty._ **

**_Creature goes right past her, _**

** _But looks back at her._ **

**_She whacks it on the head with her torch and runs away._ **

**_Spooky, spooky house. Spooky._ **

**_It's so spooky._ **

**_Luna and Mei are hiding on the ceiling, when suddenly,_ **

**_Danton comes in._ **

**_His head fell off and saw them, the body tried to hit them, _**

** _But Mei hit him first, with an iron she found and Luna flies them both away._ **

**_Harry and Henry are hiding under the dinner table,_ **

**_But something is with them also._ **

**_They turn their heads and see the Creature._ **

**_Harry sent him away, with a scream_ **

**_And they both ran for their lives._ **

**_Spooky, spooky house. Spooky._ **

**_We got a spooky house._**

**_Jacqueline __and Maron hides in the library, behind some books,_ **

**_When Creature walked in._ **

**_Maron __ threw a bookcase at him and they ran away._**

**_John ran into some wax figure room and disguises as Washington._ **

**_Danton comes in and doesn't sees him, so he left._**

** _But John sneezed and Danton heard him, so he came back._ **

**_Seeing the Washington 'figure', he walks closer and John casts a spell that sends him away._ **

**_Spooky, spooky house. Spooky._ **

**_We got a zombie and a monster here._**

**_Tonia is hiding in the kitchen, under the table._ **

**_The creature comes in._**

**_He walks right to the table and looks under it._ **

**_Tonia takes a knife and stabs it in its head._ **

**_She runs away and runs into Marshal and Vexents, with a bam!_ **

**_Now all three of them are running away._ **

**_Zoe, Matilda and Mark are tip-toeing around the house,_ **

**_When Danton jumps out with an axe, but the door opens_**

** _And hits him._ **

**_Nathan looks around and sees Danton, so he closes the door._ **

**_Zoe, Matilda and Mark already ran away._ **

**_Spooky, spooky house. Spooky._ **

**_You can't escape the monster._ **

**_Deacon and Hason run into some room and hides in the closet,_ **

**_But they got kicked out, since Darrell is already hiding there,_ **

**_So they hid in the bed._ **

**_The Creature comes in and looks around he opens the closet._ **

**_Darrell waves at him and jumps in the bed._ **

**_But the Creature attacks the bed._ **

**_Good thing they made it out._ **

**_All the campers are running around the house,_ **

**_Around the house, in different places._ **

**_But they all ran towards the main hall and ran into each other._ **

**_With a big BAM!_ **

**_In a spooky house!_**

* * *

><p>"Can you get off me?" Tonia asked.<p>

"I would if you let go of my hand." Hason said. They all untangled themselves.

"Okay, so we are being followed by a zombie and a monster." Harry said.

"We know who the zombie is, but who is the monster?" Matilda asked. They all turned to Mark.

"What?" Mark asked.

"The monster attacked you and you said you have to take him." Jacqueline said.

"What is up with that?" Marshal asked. Mark looked at them. He didn't know what to do. He looked at Zoe, who gave an approving nod. Mark sucked in some hair and told them his story. Both teams were shocked.

"So the monster wants revenge or something?" Henry asked.

"Apparently. It didn't finish what it started, so, since it is an animal, its primary instinct makes it finish what it started." Harry explained.

"How are we going to stop it?" Matilda asked.

"Not to mention the zombie." Mei said.

"Maybe, a two-in-one trap." Vexents suggested.

"Then what will be the plan?" Luna asked. Nick thought a bit.

"We can't get more ghosts, if we are chased. So we will catch those two. Jacqueline and Matilda, you make up the plan. Harry, Henry and John go get the supplies. Now we will need bait." Nick said, "Any volunteers?" Nick asked. The ones that had a job went behind Nick, while the others stepped behind, leaving Marshal, Mark and Blu as the bait.

"Nice you three." Maeve said. They looked around and saw that the others stepped a foot behind them.

* * *

><p>After 10 minutes.<p>

"This is a nice plan." Nick said.

"How does this works again?" Vexents asked.

"Once the zombie runs threw this door, the Ghost Net will automatically catch him." Matilda explained.

"And once the Creature runs threw this door, Nick will use his keyblades lightning attack to hit him and, probably, get rid of him." Jacqueline explained.

"Sounds like it will work." Maron said.

"I hope it does." Darrell said.

* * *

><p>The baits went to find those things. The 'volunteers' are walking around the house, looking for the monsters. Blu was a bit jumpy, Mark was so serious that would make Jason Lee Scot proud and Marshal was making the 'finishing' touches to his new move. They were looking threw every door, but so far nothing.<p>

"Why do I feel, like in that SD episode, when they were looking for the faceless zombie, but couldn't find him?" Marshal asked.

"Maybe, because we are in the same situation." Blu said. Mark looked around.

"I don't get it. When we tried to get away from them they were always ahead of us, but now, they are gone." Mark said.

"Just like that faceless zombie. You don't think they got what they wanted." Marshal said.

"Don't ask me. I don't think zombie or monster." Mark said. A howl came from the end of the hallway. They tensed up, waiting for a battle. Danton comes out with a gun and walks to them. Marshal sent some wind towards him and Blu took the gun from him with her powers. Danton took out a sword.

"How much weapons does he has?" Marshal asked. Mark jumped into battle with Danton and took out the sword from his hands. Danton took out a 12th century sword.

"Seriously, how many does he has?" Marshal asked. Blu got the sword and threw right back at him. It went threw, but didn't stop him. Then they started running towards the trap, leading Danton. They got threw the door and signalled to the remaining campers. Danton walked in and got caught in the net.

"One down, one more to go." Mei said.

"But it might not be so simple this time." Henry said.

"Why?" Luna asked. He pointed at the door. Creature was already there. Nick shot lightning at it, but he didn't react anyhow. They all fired with what they had, but no effect.

"How do we stop it?" Tonia asked. It tried to jump at them, but it got stuck in mid air.

"How did it…?" Maeve asked.

"I got him." Blu said. It tried to move somehow, but couldn't, Blu was holding him good. Maron ran around it, spinning it along, making it dizzier, then a contestant on a Dizzy Dummy.

"Hope you enjoyed the ride." Maron said.

"How do we get rid of it?" Hason asked. Deacon shrugged his shoulders.

"Mark, do you know how?" Nick asked him.

"No, I don't." Mark said. Jacqueline pulls out a book. The title is ''How to get rid of monster' Guide.'

"Where did you get that?" Matilda asked.

"The library. When Maron pushed that bookcase, I saw this book and took it, in case we needed." Jacqueline answered.

"Good thing you did." Maron said. Jacqueline checked threw the book.

"How to get rid of zombies: Rip the zombie to pieces and burn it." Jacqueline read. The campers looked at her weirdly.

"That's what said in the book." Jacqueline said, when she noticed the looks.

"Who wants to rip a zombie?" Darrell asked.

"I'll do it." John said. He casted a spell that ripped Danton to pieces and Nick used some fire to burn him. It looked like souls came out and gave their thanks.

"That was creepy. How do we get rid of mister furry?" Henry asked. Jacqueline checked threw the book.

"How to get rid of a monster you don't know the name of: Rip its hearth out of its chest." Jacqueline read.

"Who will do that?" Mei asked. They all looked at Mark.

"What are you looking at me?" Mark asked.

"Your fight, you rip it." Luna said. Mei cleaned some dust from the chair, which went to Blu's nose and she sneezed, accidentally letting go the Creature.

"Grrrrr." It growls.

"Oops." Blu said.

"Lady Luck hates us." Mei said. They all gave her a 'you think?' look. The Creature jumped at them. Mark changed into a were-pyre and attacked back. The teams were now trying to hit the Creature without hitting Mark. Then the Creatures mouth opens up and shoots out some sort of webby goo that got the campers glued to the wall. Only Mark, Vexents and Marshal weren't glued. Mark called upon his bat wings and flew up to attack from the air, Vexents turned into his second form and used his 'Sonic Buzz-saw' attack, and Marshal tried to get the others free.

"I'll never get this out of my hair!" Blu exclaimed.

"Your hair? I doubt we can survive this challenge, without help." Matilda said.

"I don't want to die!" Maeve yelled. The fight was intense and neither sides were letting it go easy. Creature knocked Vexents down on the ground and was about to slice right threw him, but something shot at the Creatures hand. Those were darts and what ever was inside of them, made Creatures hand numb. It couldn't move it anymore. More shots came, slowly making it immobile.

"Who or what is shooting them?" Hason asked.

"We are." Said two voices. Two people came out of the shadows. They are David and Minata!

"What are you two doing here?" Tonia asked.

"What? Just because Chris is a selfish douche bag, doesn't mean we are the same." David said. (Chris: I'm not a selfish douche bag. Ooh, money.) They aimed their guns and shot at the Creature. The Creature turned his head and shot some web at their hands and they couldn't use the guns anymore, so they transformed into their ghost modes and attacked him, since the goo doesn't allows them to release their hands. They both let wails at it, but no result.

"This is just a waste of energy." Minata said.

"I noticed." David said. It hit them both to the wall with the campers. Vexents and Mark tried to stop him, but no luck. It turned right to Mark with sharp claws and tried to cut him.

"Don't you dare!" Marshal said. He started making a small ball of air, then a bigger one, but further, of earth, then bit more further, of water and the surrounding one of fire. He threw that ball at the Creature and yelled: "Spiral Element Sphere!" The sphere opened a big part of the flesh and muscles of its body, with a bang. Then Mark used this, to rip its heart out. The Creature started to burn, its skin turned to dust and its bones shattered. Many energies came out of the remains, but two stayed a bit longer.

"Mark, it's us. You didn't kill us. It did. We protected you. We knew you could get rid of it. You are not our killer." The two lights said and vanished. Mark looked at those and turned back to normal.

"What was that?" Deacon asked.

"I believe those were his parents' souls." Harry said. Mark smiled a bit, finally knowing the truth. Zoe went closer to him and smiled with him. The goo disappeared as well.

"So, who won?" Henry asked the hosts.

"All of you." Minata answered.

"Huh?" The campers asked.

"You all won." David told them.

"But neither of us got 3 ghosts." Maeve said.

"True, but then again, that would be unfair, if one team won and the other one didn't after this night. So both teams won." David explained.

"And who votes at the Torture fire tonight?" Matilda asked, nor knowing should she trust them or not.

"No one. We'll make this a 'none elimination round'." Minata said. The teams whooped about this.

"Now take the remaining night for some sleep." David said and they both disappeared.

"So that's how they appeared and disappeared. They're half-ghosts." Jacqueline said.

"Now we know the secret of this trick." Darrell said. After that they went to their cabins. Someone turned on Evanescence 'My Last Breath', but they didn't mind it. Danton's remains got thrown into the ocean and Creature, or what's left of it, got shoved under some rug. And everyone fell in sleep.

**Not as long as the previous one, but I hope just as enjoyable. Got a question? Ask me in reviews. Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dis****claimer: You know the drill.**

It was breakfast time and both teams are enjoying Russian kitchen. After that scary ghost hunt last night they needed some time off, but sadly the peace won't last. The hosts walked in with cheery smiles.

"What are you two smiling about?" Nick asked.

"We got permission from one friend of mine, who got permission from his third step cousin, who got it from his neighbours fifth step uncle on few equipment." Minata said.

"What equipment?" Matilda asked.

"For the next challenge." David said.

"Which is?" Nathan asked.

"We are not spoilers. Meet us in 10 minutes at the beach. And wear something you won't regret getting wet." David said and they left. The campers looked between each other.

"Something we won't regret getting wet? What do they mean by that and what are they up to?" Jacqueline asked herself.

"We won't find out, if we don't go." Marshal said. They all changed into some old clothes and went to the beach, to find arrows leading them to the forest. They walked for 5 minutes when they found all the equipment used in Wipe-Out.

"Is this what I think it is?" Maron asked.

"I believe it is." Luna said. The hosts appeared in a swirl of water along with the chefs.

"Welcome to Wipe-Out Total Drama style!" David said.

"Wipe-Out Total Drama style?" Mei asked.

"Yes. We will do a Wipe-Out style challenges today." Minata said. Shaggy and Scooby put on the campers special jackets.

"You know the rules, if you ever watched Wipe-Out; we will do the Aussie version of it. And no powers." David said.

"So we will be in the host cabin, while the co-hosts out here are the chefs, get ready." Minata said and they both disappeared.

Mark: Wipe-Out, huh? Doesn't look too hard on TV, but if this is Total Drama version, I better get ready to see the worst.

Maeve: I wonder how I will do.

"Welcome to Wipe-Out Total Drama style. I am the host David." David said.

"And I am the other host Minata." Minata said.

"First we will do the elimination course to choose the 12 best from 20." David said.

"The course consists of the usual slide down, donut topples, the changed Sucker Punch: Face Hitter, original Big Balls and the Cookie Cutter swing." Minata said.

"Sounds like a course, don't you agree?" David asked.

"I bet this will be a blast." Minata said.

"Let's meet the outside hosts: Shaggy and Scooby, who will be seeing everything from the course itself." David said.

"Like, hey people." Shaggy said.

"Rello." Scooby said.

"What can you tell us?" David asked.

"Both teams are a little worried since they have no idea how to do it, but some or another is looking over confident." Shaggy said.

"Rill it re rood or bad, ret's rind out." Scooby said.

* * *

><p>Here is the signal. First up is Wind Terror: Mei is the first one to do the course. She slide down the slide and started to run on the floating cushions. She reached the donuts.<p>

"OMG!" Mei yelled as she ran over those, but slipped and fell in the mud.

"Anyone want chocolate donuts?" Shaggy asked.

Mei pulled herself out of the mud and ran to the Face Hitter.

* * *

><p>"Unlike the Sucker Punch, the Face Hitter doesn't have boxing gloves, but faces." David said.<p>

"Like Ace Ventura, Chuck Norris, Semir Gerkan, Adolf Hitler, Rowan Atkinson, Justin Beiber and Jackie Chan. With voices." Minata explained.

* * *

><p>Mei tried to get over and not fall in the mud again, but didn't work.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like Ace doesn't want her to get over." David said with a laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"Stop right there." Ace 'said'. Mei is in the mud again and pulling herself out of the mud. She ran up to the Big Balls.<p>

"Oh dear, they are bigger, then I thought." Mei said.

"Yeah, they get that a lot." Shaggy said. Mei jumped on the first ball and nails it! The second one! And the third, not quite. She jumped made a beautiful ballerina jump, but didn't land right and fell off the stage.

* * *

><p>"We should call her Ballet Mei for now." David suggested. Minata just laughed at that.<p>

* * *

><p>Mei climbed out of the pool and up to the swing. She took the swing and flew straight to the Cookie Cutter and threw it, nailing it!<p>

* * *

><p>"In a perfect time of 2:34 seconds." David registered the time. "Not bad for the opening time." Minata said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yay, Mei!" Shaggy said and Scooby cheered. Mei whooped and jumped into the pool.<p>

Next up from Earth Horror: Nick. He ran down the slide and over the cushions to the donuts. He didn't even step a foot on them, when he fell into the mud. He pulled himself out of the pit and ran towards the Hitter. Nick goes smoothly, but falls in the pit.

* * *

><p>"It looks like Jackie gave Nick a hit to the head and Semir a low one." Minata said.<p>

"Ouch." David commented the low hit.

* * *

><p>Anyway, Nick is back on track and running to the Balls. He gets to the second ball, when he fell into the pool. Now he is trying the Cookie Cutter, but doesn't gets threw, so he fells off and walks up the stairs. Time: 2:40 seconds.<p>

* * *

><p>"Not bad, not bad." Minata said.<p>

"Agreed, not bad at all." David said, "Do you like donuts?"

"Why yes I do." Minata answered.

"Then I got something cool, Donut Special. How do the campers do on the donuts?" David asked.

Now is a video going about the falls on the donuts. Blu fell right the second she stepped on the donut; Mark tried to jump over, but didn't work; John tried to run over, but face planted into the mud; Maeve tried to do big steps, but got completely covered in mud.

"This was Donut Special." David said.

"Returning to the show." Minata said. Now it was Tonia's turn. We see her trying to jump the Big Balls, but she fell into the pool, after face-planting the ball.

"Ouch." Shaggy said. Deacon decided to see the best way and then jump. He got and the first 3 balls and tried to jump on the fourth, but lost balance and fell into the pool. Hason tried the same, but fell a little more with glamour, then Deacon.

* * *

><p>"I think I will call him Glamour Hason." David said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then I'll call Deacon: Not-So-Glam Deacon." Minata said.<p>

"Nice ring." David commented.

* * *

><p>Vexents tried to get over the Hitter, but it looks like Adolf has other thoughts and hit him in the mud. Big Balls seem to do not like him, if they threw him off with a bounce! Marshal tries to jump over to the first ball, but misses it and lands in the water. Now we see Maron starting. She ran down the slide and towards the donuts. She is running over and didn't fall in the mud.<p>

"Unbelievable." Shaggy said. Maron runs and gets over the second stack!

"Rimpossible." Scooby said. Now she is trying to get over the Hitter. She is moving quickly and smoothly, but she gets hit and falls in the mud.

* * *

><p>"Can we see that again?" David asked. The tape rewinds.<p>

"We see Maron is walking very smoothly, but it looks like Ace, Adolf and Chuck doesn't like her head, guts and legs." Minata said.

"Ace delivers a hit to the head, Chuck to the stomach and Adolf to the legs. That has to hurt, since they hit at the same time." David said.

* * *

><p>Maron pulls herself out of the mud and runs to the big balls.<p>

"Oh my word they are huge!" Maron said/yelled out. She jumps on the first and nails it! The second and third! As well as the fourth! Now she is on the platform and swings to the cookie cutter. Hitting it, but not getting threw. So she climbs up the stairs in a time of 2:37 seconds.

"Now we will show you the ones that made into the next round." David said.

Mei: 2:34

Nick: 2:40

Vexents: 2:52

Maron: 2:54

Marshal: 2:56

Blu: 2:57

Mark: 3:00

John: 3:03

Hason: 3:07

Maeve: 3:12

Zoe: 3:15

Tonia: 3:20

Nathan: 3:25

"Now, let's go to the next challenge: The Sweeper." David announces.

* * *

><p>The campers are standing on the podiums above the water. The sweeper looks ready to sweep them off their feet.<p>

"Okay, you know the rules: the last six get to the next round and the last one standing gets a prise, this time it is a ticket to Italy." David said.

"Let's see who gets it." Minata said.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Shaggy asked the campers. Some yeah come from them.<p>

"Rokay. Rhee, rwo, rone." Scooby said and the sweeper began moving.

The first sweep: everyone jumps over nicely, so does the second one. Hold it, Zoe didn't pull her legs up right in time so she is hanging on the podium and trying to get back up. Third sweep, she gets up, but the sweeper sweeps her off. Blu tries to jump, but her foot got caught by the sweeper and she falls with face-planting to the podium first and rest in the water.

"Rouch." Scooby said. Two off and 4 more to go, before we find the 6 finalists. 4 sweeps later, everyone is still standing, but wait! Maeve slipped and now is holding on the sweeper!

* * *

><p>"This is something I have never seen before." David said.<p>

* * *

><p>Maeve is still holding and sweeping with the sweeper. Nick jumps off and Maeve takes his place on the podium. Nice self-sacrifice.<p>

* * *

><p>"The things he does for love." Minata said.<p>

* * *

><p>Nathan is doing well, but he slips and falls down.<p>

Nathan: This is a lot harder then I thought.

Looks like this fall was a trigger, since John, Hason, Deacon and Maeve got swept off their feet. But in any way Maeve is the 6 contestant, so she makes it to the next round. Now it's a game for that prize. Oh, oh Tonia fell down. So did Mark.

"That wouldn't matter. They got to the next round anyway." Shaggy said. The sweeper is getting faster and higher with every turn. The campers look like they can't hold it longer. Now the sweeper is merciless. Vexents almost falls down, but manages to stand on. Unlike Marshal, who fell in the water quicker then a meteorite. Maron is doing nicely. Oh, her leg got caught and now she is trying to regain her balance. She did it. Vexents jumped too soon and got the feel the sweeper on his knees and the nice pool.

* * *

><p>"Maron gets the tickets to Italy!" Minata announces.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yay Maron!" Shaggy and Scooby yelled.<p>

Maron waves at them, not noticing the sweeper, who is still sweeping and sweeps her off.

* * *

><p>"Well we got the last six standing." David said.<p>

"Now to get rid of two more." Minata said.

"We have a very sick way of doing that." David said.

"Meet the Dizzy Dummy." Minata said.

"Okay, you know how this one works. Last two to get to the platforms will be out." David said.

"Today we have the normal spinner, which spins in an insane fast speed for 40 seconds." Minata said.

"Then we have the slippery donuts as the first course." David said.

"And for the second one, we have the slippery snakes." Minata said.

"Let's see how they are doing." David said. We see the contestants tied up to the spinner, not looking too sure about this choice.

Maeve: Why did I have such a big breakfast this morning?

"You guys, like, ready?" Shaggy asked. Scared yeah came from then.

"Alrighty then. Three, two, one!" Shaggy said and the spinner began to spin. Man, even 20 seconds haven't passed and they look like the Hulk already. The spinner stops and they got out. Now they are walking, well trying too, to the slippery donuts. Maron gets on first, but slips off. Mark tries to jump on it and lands on it, but Vexents accidentally ran into him and pushed him off.

* * *

><p>"Can't blame him. He probably forgot his name with all that spinning." David said.<p>

* * *

><p>Now the first donut is very full with people, since all of the campers jumped on it. Mei got up jumped to the next one. Maron is hot on her tail. Maeve is trying to follow them, but falls in the pool. Vexents is following Maron and lands on the next donut. Marshal jumps and reaches the next donut. He gets up again and reaches the last donut. The others are trying to follow him, but not that lucky. Marshal jumps and safely lands on the platform!<p>

"Yay!" Scooby yelled. Marshal gets to the next round. The others have to re-do the course again. Now the 5 remaining have to do the same thing, but on the slippery snakes. After getting out and walking over, they jumped on the snake. Mark is trying to get a good hold and slide over, which, apparently, is working. Maron is quicker in any case, so she just climbed over Mark to get ahead. Vexents tried to jump on the snake, but slipped off. Mei and Maeve are having the same situation. Maron is standing up and running to the platform. Seeing this, Mark tries to do the same strategy and, trying not to fall, starts running to the platform, but he slips and lands with a big SPLASH!

* * *

><p>"I hope he didn't wash off the special Wipe-Out Slip Cream." David said.<p>

* * *

><p>In case he did, it didn't matter, since Maron got over and into the next round. And the remaining ones are back in the spinner. (Skipping few minutes) The last one to get in the last challenge is Vexents and Mei. He and Maron will be representing Earth Horror, while Mei and Marshal Wind Terror.<p>

"Now, we know who the last four are." David said.

"Let's go to the ultimate challenge Total Wipe Out Zone." Minata said.

"The campers will have to slide down the big slide into the pool, then they will have to do the Barrel Run. After which the Water Wall." David said.

"Then they will have to jump on the Big Carousel and try to land on the platform and get to the Rolling Log." Minata said.

"Then they trampolines and the finish line. The fastest one will win. Sounds simple, doesn't it?" David asked.

"Yeah, it does." Minata agreed.

"Let's see what do the campers think. Confessional time." David said.

* * *

><p><span>Mei: That has got to be the BIGGEST slide I have ever seen.<span>

Marshal: I can win this. Dattebayo! (Believe it!)

Maron: I will do this fast.

Vexents: I can do it. I know I can.

* * *

><p>"The first to go on the slide is Mei!" Shaggy announces. We see Mei dressed in her swim suite, a west and a helmet, climbing up the stairs.<p>

"This thing is bigger then I thought." Mei said, as she sat on the donut. The signal sounds and she slides down the slide and lands in the water. Far and hard.

* * *

><p>"She hit the water like it was ground." David said.<p>

* * *

><p>Now Mei is swimming to the Barrel Run.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did we mention that the run itself is covered with slime?" Minata asked.<p>

"Ahh, no we didn't." David answered.

* * *

><p>Mei is having a hard time of jumping and trying to stand on the run.<p>

"Man, this is hard." Mei said, as she jumped another barrel. After jumping over 3 more barrels she made it to the Water Wall.

* * *

><p>"Ice cold water coming right at you. Tons of it." David said.<p>

"Cold, we know. We're cold." Minata agreed.

* * *

><p>Mei was holding and walking very quickly to the small platform. Now she jumps on the Big Carousel and nails it!<p>

* * *

><p>"On the first time. Amazing." Minata said.<p>

* * *

><p>Now Mei is trying to get off the Carousel. She jumps and misses it!<p>

* * *

><p>"Now she has to repeat the whole thing from the Water Wall." David said.<p>

* * *

><p>Mei is getting ready to jump again and lands on the Carousel. Now she tries to jump on the platform, which she nails. Now for the Rolling Log. Mei is trying to run over it sides first. Not bad, she is making her way towards the platform and almost falls, but manages to keep her balance. Now she is jumping on the trampolines. Nails the first. The second. And makes it to the finish line. She presses the button and time stops.<p>

* * *

><p>"3:45 is Mei's time." David said.<p>

"Not bad." Minata said.

"Not bad indeed, but will this time be unbeaten? Let's find out." David said.

* * *

><p>Vexents is the next one and he is dressed in his trunks, the west and a helmet. He is looking slightly unsure about this.<p>

Vexents: If I die, my will is in my room. Vexents is sitting in the donut and showing that he is ready. The signal sounds and he slides down. He fell almost as far as Mei, but didn't hit the water that hard.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't there be a bigger splash? He is bigger then Mei." David said.<p>

"Since when does the law of physics apply to anyone of us?" Minata asked.

"Never." David answered.

* * *

><p>Vexents is running to the Water Wall, very quick and very good jumping over the barrels. He reaches the Wall and starts walking to the Carousel. He almost slips, but good thing he caught on to his balance. Vexents jumped on the Carousel, but not exactly on it. He is holding with all his strength by its side. He climbs up and wastes no time and jumps on the platform. He runs over the Log, but falls down. Face planted then into the water. Vexents climbs out of the water and tries again. He gets over the Log and jumps on the trampoline. Nailing the first and almost slipping off the second. He bounces, getting ready for a bigger jump and jumps on the finish platform. He presses the button.<p>

* * *

><p>"And time: 3:30. New record." David said.<p>

"Sorry Mei, you're out." Minata said.

"New champ, for now, Vexents. Can anyone beat his time?" David asked.

* * *

><p>Maron is the next. Dressed same as the others. She gets in the donut and, as the signal sounded, went down the slide. She flew in the pool and started to swim to the Barrel Run. She got out of the water really quick and ran to the Water Wall, hoping over the barrels, with speed. She reached the wall. The cold water slowed her down a bit, but she wasn't giving up. As soon as she reached the platform, she jumped on the Carousel, not wasting time. She stood up and jumped off the Carousel and on the platform, almost missing it. She crawls back on and runs to the Log. She runs the same way Mei did it and got over. Maron got ready and jumped on the trampolines, nailing them both. She got up and jumped on the finish platform. She presses the button and time!<p>

* * *

><p>"2:02! Fastest time ever seen." David said.<p>

"Amazing. Looks like, even without her powers, Maron is the quickest one in the game." Minata said.

"You got that one right." David said.

"Well, Vexents is out, but will Maron be the winner?" Minata asked.

"Maybe not, because we have another camper here, who is ready to do this: Marshal." David said.

* * *

><p>Marshal is climbing up the stairs and getting ready to slide down. The signal and he is sliding down. He didn't go as far, as anyone before him did, but he landed a lot harder then Mei did.<p>

"Does this water hates them or something?" Shaggy asked.

Marshal started to swim at the Barrel Run and got out of the water. He ran to the Water Wall, but not with out tripping by one barrel. And getting one right on his head.

"Rouch." Scooby said.

"Like, you got that one right." Shaggy said. Marshal gets up and gets over the last barrels, to get to the wall.

* * *

><p>"I bet that water will make that headache go away." David said.<p>

* * *

><p>Marshal is walking steadily, but fast. He makes it to the platform and jumps. Missing the Carousel. He swims back to the wall and re-begins this step. This time he lands on the carousel nicely. He jumps and makes it to the platform. Now for the Rolling Log. Marshal runs over the Log and almost slips. Good thing he managed not to fall. Marshal jumps and lands on the trampoline. He jumps and makes it to the second. Now he jumps and lands on the finish platform. He presses the button.<p>

* * *

><p>"This was close." David said.<p>

"Very close." Minata said.

"The winner is Maron, because Marshals time is 2:10 and Maron was quicker." David said.

* * *

><p>Maron is whooping ang jumping of joy, while Marshal frowned a bit, but then went to congratulate with her victory.<p>

"Well, at least you know how to loose." Shaggy said.

"So the winner is Maron, making Earth Horror the winners and Wind Terror will meet us at the torture fire." Minata said. The teams went each their own way: Earth Horror to get some dry clothes, Wind Terror to cast their votes.

"Thanks for helping me in the Sweeper." Maeve said.

"No problem. I doubt I could have made it further." Nick said.

* * *

><p>"This was one exciting day, wasn't it?" David asked.<p>

"Sure was." Minata agreed.

"So who will be eliminated?" David asked.

"I don't know. But let's find out next time." Minata said.

**Tonia, Hason, Deacon, Mei, Luna, Blu, Marshal, Darrell, Nathan and John. Cast you votes until 03.06.2010.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dis****claimer: You know the drill.**

Wind Terror was sitting at the Torture fire. Waiting for the votes. David and Minata appeared from nowhere.

"Still not lucky. Guess that costs you." David said.

"If he could have been quicker!" Tonia pointed at Marshal.

"Hey! How is that my fault? She has super speed, so she runs quicker, even without the powers!" Marshal said.

"You could have been quicker." Tonia said.

Mei: I'm not a seer, but even I can tell hat if nobody stops them, there will be a fight.

Luckily the hosts stopped the two, before it became something more then just a word argument.

"Okay. The first to get a medal is Luna." David said and gave her the medal.

"Yes." Luna said.

"Next is Mei." Minata said.

"Alright!" Mei cheered.

"John you're safe." David said.

"I'm glad." John said, sighed, and took the medal.

"Darrell." Minata said and threw him the medal.

"Cool." Darrell said.

"Hason and Deacon." David said and gave them the medals.

"Sweet!" They both said.

"Here you go Blu." Minata said and gave her the medal.

"Nice." Blu said.

"Marshal." David said and gave him the medal.

"Fantastic." Marshal said.

"One medal. Two campers." David said.

"The last one to get the medal is….Tonia." Minata said. Tonia went to take the medal.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry Nathan, but things happen. A bit quicker on the 1st course, maybe you could have won. But you never know." David said.

"Yeah." Nathan said, stood up and went to the boat.

"I'll tell you something that might cheer you up." Minata said. She whispered something in Nathans ear.

"Really?" He asked.

"Well, that is a possibility." Minata said.

"Cool." Nathan said. He turned to metal, disappeared from view and reappeared on the boath.

"That was cool." Hason said.

"What did you tell him?" Blu asked.

"Something you must not know." Minata said.

* * *

><p>Earth Horror was having a feast in the mess hall.<p>

"This is good." Vexents said.

"Really good." Jacqueline agreed. Maeve and Nick was sitting at the end of the table and eating spaghetti. One piece from both ends.

"Can you stop that?" Henry asked.

"I think that is cute." Matilda said.

"Only a nerd would say that." Henry said.

"I'm not a nerd!" Matilda yelled at him and tripped his chair with her shield.

"OUCH!" Henry yelled.

"That's what you get, if you insult a girl." Harry said. Henry jumped up and started chasing his twin.

"With all that running they could out do you Maron." Vexents said.

"Yeah right." Maron said.

* * *

><p>"Well, this was an interesting day." David said.<p>

"Wind Terror has lost another member." Minata said.

"Will they keep loosing or will they win the next one?" David asked.

"Find out next time on…Total…" Minata began.

"Drama…" David went on.

"ADVENTURE!" They both finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not uploading sooner, but I had exams. Now they're over, and I passed them all, and the updates will be faster.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Dis****claimer: You know the drill.**

It was 2 days after the elimination. Everything was fine, except for that rain, since it was raining _really _hard. All of the contestants were sitting in the mess hall, waiting for dinner and many were looking out the window.

"Man, this is the worst day ever." Mei grumbled.

"Hey, it's not like we made this rain." David grumbled from his seat, while reading a newspaper.

"At least that weather lady got the weather right." Minata said and returned to her book.

Shaggy and Scooby were trying to make something really good, to cheer them up. Shaggy was about to put some more butter oil, but saw that the bottle is empty.

"Hey Scooby, can you give me some more butter oil?" Shaggy asked. Scooby looked at his bottle and saw that it is empty as well.

"Rorry Raggy. I'm out." Scooby said and showed the bottle.

"Oh great. Like, can anyone get me some more butter oil?" Shaggy asked.

"I can." Blu said.

"Just go to the storage room, we keep it there." Shaggy said.

"Where is it?" Blu asked.

"Rown the rorridor and reft." Scooby said.

* * *

><p>Blu went to the corridor to get the butter oil.<p>

"Storage room, storage room. Aha, there it is." She walked in the storage room and went to look for the butter oil.

"Butter oil, butter oil, butter oil. Here it is." She takes a bottle, but then takes another, "Better take two, just incase." Then she saw something reflect on the bottle.

"What is this?" Blu asked and looked to the thing the reflected on the bottle. She saw something on the ground but couldn't make out what it was. She looked around for a switch and found one. She turned it on and looked at the thing again. This time she screamed.

* * *

><p>Back at the mess hall.<p>

"Look at that: the Chicago Bulls lost to the Harlem Globetrotters in the last match by 46:59." David said as he read the paper.

"Better not get near them with anything red for now." Marshal joked and they laughed at this joke. Lame, maybe, but they were bored. Suddenly they heard an ear piercing scream.

"Blu!" John yelled.

They all ran to the storage room. Blu was sitting on the floor and looking at something in front of her. She was looking terrified and scared.

"Blu, what is wrong?" Maron asked (A/N: I know they're on different teams, but nothing said against them being friends). Blu just showed at something in the room, with a shaky hand. They all looked at what is she pointing to see a body with a knife in the back. David and Minata went to check on the guy.

"No use. It's too late." David announced, as he checked the pulse. The campers got shocked. Shaggy and Scooby came running.

"Hey, like, what is going on?" Shaggy asked. Mark pointed at the body and the two looked.

"Zoinks!" And they both fainted.

"This is freaky." Henry said.

"Who is it?" Luna asked. Minata looked at the face of the victim.

"It's one of the interns, Mike." She announced.

"Interns?" Henry asked.

"You know those people that always test the challenges before we do them." Nick said.

"Those are interns? I always thought they are testers." Henry said. Everyone just looked at him, with annoyance.

"But who would this to him?" Luna asked and pointed at the intern.

"Don't know, but we better find out." Marshal said.

"How?" Vexents asked. Marshal just shrugged. Minata checked the body stiffening.

"Judging from the stiffening, he is dead about 6-7 hours." She said. Mei went to the panel and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" Maeve asked.

"It was too hot, so I turned off the heater." Mei said.

"First things first: close the room and call the police." David said.

"What about those security guards?" Zoe asked.

"They haven't seen a dead body in their lives and have no clue what to do in this situation." Minata said. They closed the door and went to the mess hall. Minata tried to call the police, but couldn't.

"The storm must have damaged the phone line." She said.

"Great. We might have a killer here and we can't call the police." Hason said.

"Be glad it wasn't you." Jacqueline said. While this was going on, Marshal was thinking: the victim, Mike, was stabbed in his back with a knife from the kitchen, in the storage room. Why of all places a room someone might enter at anytime? Something isn't right.

"Hey, when was the last time anyone entered the storage room?" Marshal asked.

"I entered it somewhere, like, around 12:30 to get some stuff from the room." Shaggy said.

"It was so dark, that I had to turn on the light. Now that I think of it, I don't think I turned off the light." Shaggy said, as an after thought.

Maron was pacing around the room.

"Can you please sit down? You're driving me nuts." Deacon said.

"Sorry, but I just can't sit still." Maron answered.

"Then do it someplace else." Henry said, while looking at the clock, boringly.

"With a killer on the loose?" Harry asked his twin ridiculously.

"Why not?" Henry asked stupidly. Harry just rolled his eyes. Shaggy and Scooby walked into the mess hall with food ready and placed it on the tables. They noticed that someone is missing.

"Hey, like, where is Marshal?" Shaggy asked.

"Re ain't rere." Scooby said. Everyone turned to see, that the two chickens are right.

"Where is he?" Tonia asked.

"Did anyone see him leave?" John asked.

"I don't think so."; "No."; "I'm not sure." And other such type of comments came from the campers.

"We better find him!" Blu exclaimed and ran to the closest hallway. Vexents was following her: "Hey wait up! He could have just gone to the bathroom."

"I don't think so, he could have been kidnapped!" Blu exclaimed.

Vexents: She is over-reacting. Marshal is fine, I know it. Why is she fraking out like that?

"Marshal! Marshal!" Blu called for him, "Where are you?"

After looking around, she saw that the storage room door is open.

"Wasn't it closed before?" Blu asked.

"Maybe…it opened itself? Since it's so old." Vexents tried to sound convincing.

Vexents: I lied only because Marshal asked me to. What did he want to do anyway?

"Marshal!" Blu yelled. Vexents ran to her, to see Marshal next to the body, with one of Harry's books beside him.

"What are you doing?" Blu exclaimed.

"Just looking over the body. That's all." Marshal simply replied.

"Get out of there now!" Blu yelled (more like shrieked), making Marshal running out fast.

"Dude, you were supposed to keep everyone away from here." Marshal whispered to Vexents, who whispered back: "Sorry, but she marched right in here and there was nothing I could do. What were you doing there anyway?"

"I got some suspicions, but I don't want to tell them right now. Or here for that matter. That is not a safe idea." Marshal said.

"What are you up to?" Vexents didn't understand him.

"You'll see. Once the time is right." Marshal said and walked away: "I wish I had my shades." He mumbled to himself, leaving a confused Vexents.

Vexents: What is he up to?

Marshal: I know that Vex is on a different team, but nothing is said against being friends, so I friendly asked him for some help. I got something figured out and you will find out what am I talking about (puts on sun glasses) when time is right (CSI Miami them song begining) Sorry, couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>"You were in a room with a dead body? Are you insane?" Jacqueline asked.<p>

"No, I just got a thought, which I wanted to check out." Marshal said."

"And what was it?" She asked.

"Nothing important, just a thought." Marshal answered smoothly.

"Now that all of us are here, we should stay here." Harry said.

"No Harry. Even if something like this happened, we all should go back to our cabins for some sleep. The mess hall was never made for sleeping." David said.

"But what if-" Harry was about to ask, but Minata interrupted him: "Even if something like this happened, we still have to. Plus this just might be an accident."

"That cannot be an accident." Jacqueline said.

"I just said it's maybe an accident." Minata defended. Marshal just looked at all of them and kept quite.

* * *

><p>Now everyone was sleeping in their cabins, with the door locked and barricaded. Some even bunked with another camper, for safety. Only Mei couldn't sleep, even after bunking with Luna, she still couldn't sleep. She got up and walked outside. Maybe some fresh air can help her. That is when she saw Marshal on the roof of his cabin. She walked over to the ladder, that was next to the cabin, climbed up to the roof and sat next to him.<p>

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Mei?" Marshal looked at the always smiley girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Mei told him and sat right next to him.

"I just got some thinking to do. You?" Marshal looked at her.

"Couldn't sleep. So I came out and saw you." Mei answered. Some cold wind blew and she shivered.

"Why didn't you bring your jacket?" Marshal asked her.

"I didn't think it will be this cold." Mei answered. Marshal gave her his jacket: "Put this on. It should be warm enough." Mei looked at it and took it: "Thanks. So what is on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about the last things that happened in the mess hall storage room."

"What about it?" Mei gave a curios look.

"Something' doesn't make it look like a murder and I got clues. I just need to find the 'killer' and this will make sense." Marshal said.

"So, you don't know who did it." Mei concluded. Marshal laughed a bit: "Oh I know it alright. I just need to find the 'killer'." Mei looked confused: "I don't get it."

"This is a mind game. Making us think what really didn't happen." Marshal told her.

"Something that didn't happen. What do you mean?" Mei asked and moved a bit closer.

"Well, I think…" Marshal turned his head to find himself only few inches away from Mei. He looked at her and she looked at him. They slowly moved closer to each other, when suddenly a shot sounded.

"What was that?" Mei asked. Everyone came from their cabins still in their pajamas, while saying 'What was that?'; 'Did someone get shot?'; 'Who shoots at night?' and other like that stuff. Another shot.

"Sounds like it's coming from the beach." Mark said and started running to the beach, although, Maron was faster. Once they found themselves on the beach they looked around, but didn't found anyone, only a gun on the ground.

"Who shot it?" Luna asked, as he looked around.

"There weren't any foot steps when we came." Nick said, as he looked at the ground.

"Did someone throw the gun here?" Maeve asked.

"Doubtful. There should be footprints around this place." Jacqueline said her thoughts.

"Then someone who can fly or who had some equipment shoots with the gun." Marshal deducted.

"Judging by this, yeah." Jacqueline said.

"But who?" Zoe asked, "And why did they shoot the gun in the middle of the night?" Then a breaking sound came from the mess hall.

"What was that?" Maeve asked and grabbed Nick's hand.

"We won't find out, if we don't go." Deacon said and he ran. The others followed him. They entered the mess hall and saw someone running to the kitchen. John ran to get the person and caught him: "I got him!"

"You moron!" The person yelled, turning out to be a woman.

"Sorry ma'am, I thought you were the killer." John said.

"Well, I'm not. Now let me go!" The woman struggled.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Scarlet, one of the safety check-interns." The woman, Scarlet, introduced herself. Marshal observed her: "What were you doing here at this hour?"

"I heard about an intern being found dead and wanted to see, if it's true or not." Scarlet said.

"Sorry to tell you, but that is true." Luna said. Scarlet started tearing up: "Who would do such a thing to Mike?" Marshal looked at her with suspicion.

"We don't know. Until the police arrive, no one can go in." Mark answered.

"But don't worry. Once they get here, they will find the culprit." Mei reassured. Scarlet nodded and left to her room. She smiled, as she passed Marshal, who smirked in return: "One more thing and this will be over."

"Did you say something?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," Marshal lied, "We should go back to the cabins, unless, of course, you wish to be near a body." With that he went back to his cabin. The others looked at each other before following him.

Mei: Is he hiding something? And what?

Mark: He said 'One more thing and this will be over'. What did he mean by that? The dude sure is weird.

Harry: I just noticed that my anatomy book was taken and used by someone else, who marked the body stiffening chapter. Who did that? Confess yourself.

* * *

><p>Scarlet crept threw the shadows and went to the storage room. She entered it and took out a handkerchief from her pocket. She leaned closer to wipe the handle of the knife, when suddenly the light turned on. She turned around to see Marshal leaning by the wall.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Scarlet asked.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Marshal asked, "Don't lie. I already know it was you." Scarlet looked worried about this: "What do you mean? I just wanted to make sure this is Mike!"

"While wiping of your fingerprints? I don't think so." Marshal stated.

"Listen boy! I don't know what you're playing, but you should go back to your cabin." Scarlet said.

"I won't leave. Not until, the others come." Then Marshal pulls a string and a horrifying screech sounds from the speakers, waking everyone up.

"What is that?" Tonia asked.

"Came from the storage room!" Blu yelled and they all ran there.

"What will you do now?" Marshal asked.

"What did you just do?" Scarlet demanded.

"Just a simple trick: I attached this wire to the main system controls, when I pulled it, the scream disc activated, waking everyone up. As an intern you should have known that." Marshal sounded confident for this plan.

"Like anyone would know to run here." Scarlet said and took out a knife.

"Actually, they know it. Just a bit slow, while running half asleep, right guys?" Marshal asked the other campers.

"Right." Jacqueline agreed. Scarlet so didn't like it: "Well, what proof do you have? Besides I have an alibi for 1:00 P.M."

"That would have worked, if he was killed at 1:00 P.M." Marshal announced.

"Eh?" All of the campers gasped.

"Think about it: Shaggy walked in here at 12:30 P.M. and didn't turn off the lights, yet when Blu came it was dark. She had to turn on the lights, when she saw something on the floor." Marshal explained.

"Yeah, but couldn't anyone else have turn off the lights? Besides, Minata said that Mike passed away 6-7 hours before Blu came." Mei said.

"True, unless you speed up the Rigor Mortis." Marshal told them.

"Rigor Mortis?" Henry asked.

"It's the body stiffening. After few hours of death, the body completely stiffens up, later for it to become limp. It can be speeded up by heat." Harry explained to everyone, who didn't know, what Rigor Mortis is.

"And what did Mei do?" Marshal asked.

**Flashback**

_Mei went to the panel and turned it off._

"_What are you doing?" Maeve asked._

"_It was too hot, so I turned off the heater." Mei said._

**End Flashback**

"The heater was on, meaning the time of death, 12:30 – 1:00 isn't real!" John concluded.

"Right. So, judging by the heat and the programming, the time of death, the real one, is around 19:30!" Marshal announced, "What is your alibi for that time?"

"I was alone in the forest." Scarlet told him.

"So you don't have one!" Luna accused.

"Still, how can you prove I was here and did this?" Scarlet asked.

"You announced yourself as the 'killer' already," Marshal said, "When you asked about Mike."

"What?" Everyone asked. Marshal put's on his sunglasses: "Simple, I heard David and Minata talking…"

**Flashback**

"_What should we do?" Minata asked._

"_Just tell the interns a murder happened, but don't tell who or where." David instructed._

"_Hai." (Yes) Minata said and went to do as told._

**End Flashback**

"…Meaning you shouldn't know who the victim is, since she never told the gender or the name, just the fact that it's an intern."

"If that's the case…" Nick began and Maeve continued: "Then you are the killer!"

"Do you have any physical proof?" Scarlet asked.

"The gun," Marshal answered simply, "No one would fire a gun in the middle of the night like that. Unless you wanted us to know you are going."

"Then how did she fire the gun and didn't leave any footprints?" Tonia asked.

"It wasn't Scarlet that fired." Mei figured it out.

"Correct. Someone that can fly did it. There are few here, but all of the campers were asleep." Marshal explained.

"Then who fired?" Vexents asked.

"I said 'campers' were asleep, but before 'there are few'. What does this mean?" Marshal asked.

"Someone else fired it?" Darrell asked.

"Exactly. Now, who we know, can fly? Because I know 2." Marshal told them.

"David and Minata!" The campers exclaimed.

"I get it! They fired the gun, for us to catch Scarlet!" Hason said.

"But why catch her themselves? They could have done that." Deacon asked.

"Because this is what they wanted." Marshal simply stated.

"What do you mean?" Matilda asked.

"Because all of this was one big deduction, mind, murder challenge. Right Mike?" Marshal asked the dead body, which stood up.

"You got that one right. A big challenge." Mike agreed.

"Zombie!" Henry yelled.

"I was never dead. I just pretended to be one." Mike told them.

"How? You looked dead." Harry said.

"Thanks for that. A simple cream, that makes your body stiffen up like in the Rigor Mortis, speeds up in heat too. It was made for those people, who want to get a nice tan, but can't lay still." Mike explained.

"So it all was just another challenge?" Darrell concluded.

"You bet it was." David said, once he appeared.

"Took us sometime to make this one work and tadda! A murder case challenge." Minata said.

"Man you guys are twisted." Mark said.

"You haven't seen anything twisted yet." David said.

"So the phone lines?" Mei asked.

"Just a simple trick: pull out the cord." Minata told them.

"Thank you Mike and Scarlet for your help. You made a good suspect." David said.

"I'm flattered." Scarlet said.

"Yeah, now she will know how to act, when she is accused for murder." Mike laughed at his own joke.

"That wasn't funny Mike!" Scarlet followed him.

"So, since Marshal figured the whole thing out, Wind Terror has won the challenge!" Minata exclaimed and Wind Terror went cheering.

"Earth Horror – Torture fire." David said at the looser team.

"This stinks. Why didn't we get a warning this is a challenge?" Henry asked.

"Because it was a surprise challenge. I wanted to see how smart you are." Minata said.

"Not because you watched about 200 episodes of Case Closed?" David asked.

"Not because I watched 245 episodes of Detective Conan." Minata said.

"245? When you made that far? You were only 200 this morning!" David exclaimed.

"I watch quickly." Minata said and disappeared.

"Wonder what else you do that quickly." David said and followed her.

"Looks like we got our own Conan-Shinichi-Jimmy here." Mei said and pointed at Marshal.

"It was nothing. I just put everything together and it made a clear picture to me." Marshal explained.

"You're being modest." Mei said.

"Maybe a little, but that doesn't matter. We won the challenge!" Marshal yelled out making his team whoop in victory, while the other team groaned and went to cast their votes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick, Maeve, Jacqueline, Maron, <strong>** Henry, Harry, Matilda, Zoe, Vexents and Mark. Votes must be casted till 10.07.2011.**

**Sorry, for being late. I just didn't have the time to actually write.**** I got addiction for Detective Conan/Case Closed. I can't help it, he is awesome. Please don't be mad at me, Ill try to work faster.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dis****claimer: You know the drill.**

Earth Horror was now sitting and waiting the results. When David and Minata appeared and where about to call the names of the ones who are staying, Henry said: "Do it faster this time." Making them frown at the boy and Minata got a catapult from the shed.

"You wanted faster and here you get faster." Minata said. David loaded the catapult with a medal:

"Nick," Catapult launches the medal, knocking him over.

"Vexents," Launch. Trying to catch the medal, falls over.

"Zoe," Launch. Got knocked over.

"Matilda." Launch. Good catch.

"Maeve." Launch. And fell next to Nick.

"Jacqueline." Launch. Almost fell.

"Mark." Launch. Got the medal.

"Maron." Launch. She caught it.

"One medal left. And it goes to….." Henry and Harry bend forward, "Harry." Launch. Got knocked over.

"What? I'm off? Why?" Henry asked looking around at his team.

"Well, you were useless during this challenge and acted not too smart. Stupid actually. Harry, are you sure he is your twin?" Nick asked.

"Sometimes I wonder that to." Harry said.

"But, why not Harry? He didn't do anything?" Henry said.

"He's got brains, which you don't." Jacqueline said.

"So, off you go Henry." David said and Minata motioned to an old sailor boat.

"On that?" Henry looked in disbelief.

"Well, we could kick you back to mainland." David said.

"I'll use the boat." Henry climbed in and the boat began to swim away.

"Good thing the storm is over." Minata commented when thunder and lightning sounded from distance, "Guess it just moved away."

"In his way." David pointed at Henry, who was going into the storm.

"Did we put life jackets in that boat?" Minata tried to remember. David just shrugged.

"I'm going to bed." Jacqueline walked away and the others followed.

* * *

><p>In Wind Terror cabin, Mei was sitting and thinking: trying to decide: yes or no? Yes or no? Yes or no? Yes or no? Yes or…<p>

"Mei!" Luna yelled out, making her jump up.

"Jesse Louise Luna. Don't scare me like that." Mei tried to calm down her now racing heart.

"It was the only way to get your attention. You completely zoned out on me." Luna explained.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Mei said. Luna sat next to her: "About what?" Mei just blushed a bit and Luna nodded her head: "Marshal."

"How did you know?" Mei looked at her.

"Kind of obvious, since you more or less, were looking at him during this challenge. And almost kissed." Luna explained.

"How did you…" Mei wanted to ask.

"You weren't the only one with trouble sleeping. I saw you walking out and the kiss that didn't happen." Luna told her.

"I thought you were asleep." Mei mumbled.

"Sometimes I get trouble sleeping. Don't worry, that little secret will stay secret if you want." Luna said.

"Thanks." Mei said.

"So what you decided?" Luna asked, making Mei look at her: "Still deciding."

Luna: She better decide quick or who knows who will grab him.

* * *

><p>Marshal sneezed loudly in his cabin. John looked at him: "You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, just a sneeze." Marshal said.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." John said.

"Who?" Marshal asked.

"Don't know, just know that someone is. Probably good things, since you didn't sneeze twice, which means that someone is bad wording you." John explained.

"Gee thanks for the info." Marshal said.

"No problem." John said and returned to read his book.

* * *

><p>"So, will Mei decide yes? Or no?" David asked.<p>

"I'm not a fortune teller, but girl instincts are going positive." Minata said.

"What will Harry do now, since his twin is gone?" David asked and Harry, in the background, yelled 'YEAH! HE IS GONE!'

"Party was on my 'what will he do now?' lists first place." Minata nodded.

"What second?" David asked.

"Stay awake in the next morning with no headaches." Minata answered.

"From what?" David asked.

"If what happens is number 3 you'll see." Minata said.

"Well, lets see what happens next time in Total…"

"Drama…"

"Adventure!"

"What is number 3?" David asked.

"Read it yourself." Minata gave him the list. After reading it: "I doubt this island has them and if has, way too expired."

"Does that stop him?" Minata asked.

"Doubtful." David said and they walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>On the Uzhas Base everyone was asleep, including the hosts and chefs. Until certain someone came on the island. He turned on as MEGA Mega-Phone and shouted: "Everyone get up!" Making everyone fly out of their beds.<p>

"What time is it?" Mei grumbled half-asleep. Luna looked at her clock: "4:15 A.M."

"If those 2 feel like they can wake us up at this hour, I will show them." Tonia promised.

"It's not us!" 2 voices screamed from the outside. From curiosity, Blu looked out to see David and a white shirt and black shorts, while Minata is in a grey tank top and white pajama pants.

"Aren't you 2 usually dressed in clothes?" Hason asked from the boy's cabin.

"Normally we are." Minata said.

"If some idiot didn't wake us suddenly up when we were still sleeping." David grumbled.

"If that wasn't you guys, then who was it?" Deacon asked.

"They're dead, once I get near them." Jacqueline threatened.

"That is not nice to say to celebrities." A voice said.

"Like we care." Matilda yawned.

"Oh really?" The voice continued.

"_Jissai, jissai._" (Really, really.) Minata said.

"Let's see you talk, when you see who is talking." The voice said and came out from the bushes: Chris McLean.

"Chris McLame?" Darrell calls out, making everyone else stiffen laughter. That does sound better.

"It's McLean, Darrell." Chris corrected the guy.

"I always thought it was McLame." Darrell mumbled.

"Why are you here, if I might ask?" David asked. Chris clapped his hands: "Ah yes, the reason for my coming is that I think your show stinks and I will change it to better."

"The same way Umbrige did in 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'?" Harry asked.

"Name bros." Mark said.

"Well, not that way, but there will be changes." Chris said, "All of you campers and off-the-job-temporary hosts get dressed."

Mei: I get a feeling we will have a serious case of ruff moments.

* * *

><p>Now everyone was sitting in the mess hall, having really early breakfast.<p>

"Man, you guys are too soft to your campers." Chris complains, "No torture, no monsters, not even a dead intern."

"We got ways, we did have a monster, and no one can take someone else's life, like you can." David answered.

"Weak." Chris commented, but shut up, when he felt a glare.

"Just wait. We might make you end up in a situation you will be laughed at for the rest of your life." Minata promised.

"No girl is going to scare me." Chris sounded confident, "Everyone at the docks!"

* * *

><p>At the docks, everyone was waiting for the challenge, the original hosts were looking threw some boxes (probably to do some final check) and Chris came dressed up as a pirate.<p>

"Looks like someone finally changed their wardrobe." Tonia commented.

"Very funny Tonia." Chris didn't look amused, "Today there will be a challenge Pirate style! And not any pirate, but the Pirates of the Caribbean Sea! The goal is simple: threw the wild and crazy jungle, one team must get both chalices and get them on the ship, but a small thing: the chalices are hidden in 2 different places in this forest. You must find both of them before the other team. When that is done, go to the ship with my face on the flag and give them to me. The team that does it: wins!"

"And you also have to wear pirate costumes." Minata pulls some out.

"And get real patches and wooden legs." Chris said.

"No they don't!" Minata and David shouted at him.

"Alright, alright. Man you guys are boring." Chris mumbled.

The girls are wearing similar costumes to what Angelica wore in the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean Sea: On Strangers Tide', exception of some colors and a colorful feather on their pirate hats:

* * *

><p>Tonia: Pinkish shirt, bright pink feather;<p>

Luna: Whitish shirt, white feather;

Mei: Purplelish shirt; purple feather;

Blu: Blueish shirt, blue feather;

All girls are wearing a silver vest (Wind Terror)

* * *

><p>Maeve: Pale red shirt, red feather;<p>

Jacqueline: Bright yellow shirt, yellow feather;

Maron: Bright aqua blue shirt, dark blue feather;

Matilda: Pale lime green shirt; green feather;

Zoe: Purple/red shirt, purple/red feather

All girls wearing a brown vest (Earth Horror)

* * *

><p>While the boys are wearing suits that were either worn by Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones or Mr Gibbs:<p>

Hason: Jack Sparrow with a blue belt;

Marshal: Jack Sparrow with a red belt;

Darrell: Davy Jones with a green shirt;

John: Mr. Gibbs with a black shirt;

They have linings on their boots in silver (Wind Terror)

* * *

><p>Nick: Jack Sparrow with a red belt;<p>

Harry: Jack Sparrow with a neon green belt;

Vexents: Davy Jones with a neon blue shirt;

Mark: Mr. Gibbs with a neon orange shirt;

They all have brown linings on their boots (Earth Horror)

* * *

><p>They also got some guns, swords and some even got a rum bottle.<p>

"What I'm supposed to do with rum?" Harry asked.

"You'll see. Now into the forest!" Chris pulled a lever, which made the launchers in the docks throw into the forest.

"AAAAAAH!"

"This is so good," Chris looked at the flying contestants, "What do you guys…think?" David and Minata were no where to be seen.

"Maybe they went to make me a sandwich." Chris guessed and sat on a chair.

* * *

><p>(In the mess hall)<p>

"Yeah, sandwiches of stomach problems." David puts some expired meat in the sandwich.

"I don't even want to know what this was." Minata brings some furry and green from the refrigerator, while wearing a pair of bio-hazard gloves.

"You're telling me." They open the windows to let the stench out.

* * *

><p>(In the forest)<p>

"AAAAAAH!" The contestants screamed as they landed in the forest, in random spots.

"That hurt." Darrell climbed down a tree in which he landed in on his stomach.

"Not as much as this." Hason grumbles, when he pulls his head out of the ground.

* * *

><p>"Ow! My back!" Blu says, as she gets up from a rock pile, on which she landed.<p>

"Oh, my back. I'll need a massage after this for sure." She stretched out and looked around her surroundings to see only trees, rocks and sand. And the sky above.

"I'm lost, but no worries, I'll find those chalices." She then took a random direction, before running to the opposite, when a lion started to chase her suddenly.

"Nice kitty! Good kitty!" Blu screamed while running away.

* * *

><p>"If I was a chalice, where would I be?" Tonia looked threw some bushes, but with no avail.<p>

"Oh, where, oh where, oh where?" She looked around, when suddenly heard: "Psst. Psst. Over hear." She opened up a small bush to see a pirate, dressed in very old torn clothes, with burns and scars.

"If ya lookin' for da chalice, look for it where da sky and land meet." The pirate hinted, before disappearing.

"Hint giving pirates? That's a first." Tonia then went to look for this 'sky and land meets' place.

* * *

><p>Mei and Marshal, who somehow landed together, are now looking around the forest, while being atop of a tree.<p>

"You think a chalice would be in a visible spot?" Mei asked.

"I don't know. Look for something that could hint the place for those things." Marshal tried to find something.

"Bonzai!" John screamed as he fell from the sky on their tree.

"What's wrong with you? You almost hit Mei!" Marshal screams.

"Sorry, I just got stuck by those rocks up there by this stupid costume and when it ripped, I sort of fell here." John looked at the big hole in his costume.

"Well, it can't get worse now." Marshal said, but then they all heard weapons getting ready to fire. When they looked down they saw some men dressed in some old style British sailor clothes of the British army.

"Hands in the air, you mangy pirates!" One of them screamed.

"Pirates? No, no, you got this wrong. We are only dressed as pirates, we're not real pirates," Marshal tries to tell them, but they just aim their guns at his head, "They don't believe me, do they?"

"No." Mei and John say, before jumping to the next tree, just as those men start shooting at them.

"Run!" John yells, as e jumps on the ground and starts running.

* * *

><p>"Ohohoho! This is so good!" Chris looks threw the screen to see the chase. Not noticing a particular duo behind the glass door, as ghosts.<p>

"One stomach destroying sandwich coming up." David said, as Minata gave him that particular sandwich, which he, after turning invisible, set up next to Chris's seat.

"Ooh, sandwich!" Chris eats the thing, wit no problem.

"God, I wonder how long it will take before it sets in." Minata says.

"Let's make sure, there is more then one bathroom open." David said, as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"What now?" Tonia was on a cliff, where she guessed would be the 'sky and land meet', but nothing resembling a chalice was seen.<p>

"Maybe this is the wrong cliff." She looked at the other cliffs and went to the next one. Not noticing a small stone box behind a little boulder.

"Freeze pirate!" Some pirate hunters appear.

"I think I now know why we have to wear this." Tonia said, as she jumped down the cliff, into the sea.

"Get her!" The run after her, but she was smarter, as she was holding on a tree branch below the cliff itself.

"Idiots." She gets up and runs to the next cliff.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so far I got nothing." Harry walked around and knew one thing: he was lost. In this colourful part of the forest, he was lost and probably won't be able to find the sea, even if he wanted.<p>

"Where could it be?" He looked around, before sitting down on something, or someone.

"Watch it! I'm not a stool!" Someone complains.

"Sorry." Harry gets up and see's on whom he sat. Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You're…" Harry tries to say.

"Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow. Now keep it down. Pirate hunters are crawling the spot." Jack tells him and he pulls him down.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks.

"I could be asking: why are you almost dressed like me, besides the belt." Jack comments.

"Part of a challenge. I got this. I could be either Davy Jones or Mr. Gibbs." Harry explains.

"Ah, I see. Got any rum?" Jack asks.

"I did have a bottle here." Harry gives him.

"Ah, thank you." Jack drinks it, "I think I should repay you. With a hint."

"Oh no thank-what hint?" Harry suddenly asks.

"To find the chalices. The first hint is this: Look in the greyness of the place where the sky and land meet. And the other is simple: a place which is high and low, a place which is safe and deadly, a place which is hot and cold, is the place where the chalice lies." Jack tells him.

"Riddles, huh?" Harry says.

"I didn't make them up. I was only told to tell them." Jack takes another drink, just as few guns are pointed around.

"We got you know, pirates." A pirate hunter sneers.

"They always do this." Jack said, before grabbing one of the guns, throwing the guy over and getting up himself. The hunters try to shoot him, but he quickly hides behind a tree, where he grabs a vine, jumps on a branch and says: "You shall remember this day as the day that you almost captured Captain Jack Sparrow. Tada!" He jumped off the branch and swung away from the spot.

"Get him!" The hunters run after him, while Harry crawls away.

"He's just as a big show off as in the movies." He comments, while looking for those 2 places.

* * *

><p>"Run, run, run, run." Marshal chants, as they dodge the shots and nets that are being thrown at them. They suddenly end up in front of a wild river, with a current that could wash away the Titanic.<p>

"Great. What now?" John asked, just as something flew by them, with more pirate hunters.

"Capture Jack Sparrow!" One of them screams, while the ones following the tri also stopped.

"Jack Sparrow? Get him!" They follow the group following a real pirate.

"Looks like we're dead fish compared to him." Mei comments, as they take a turn and go looking for anything chalice like.

* * *

><p>"What are the odds of ending up together?" Nick asked Maeve, in a giant hole, from which they don't look able to get out.<p>

"I think: one to a million." Maeve takes a guess.

"Heads up!" Vexents screams as he falls in the hole, "Oh, my face."

"And what are the odds of him falling in here?" Nick asks.

"Take your guess." Maeve says.

"How do we get out here?" Vexents got up.

"The way they do it on TV." Nick said and got up on Vexents shoulders and then Maeve climbed up on Nick's shoulders.

"Oh man, why am I on the bottom?" Vexents asked.

"As if Maeve could hold us both." Nick retorted.

"Point." Vexents said.

* * *

><p>Jacqueline was walking around a mountain, looking for at least one chalice.<p>

"What's this?" She saw some old writing, covered with some spider webs, which she cleaned off: "A place which is high and low, a place which is safe and deadly, a place which is hot and cold, is the place where the chalice lies. It's this mountain, duh." She started to look at the cracks, "One of these must be a passage way to get in. If not, I'm gonna have to dig my way in." One rock, that she touched, moved, opening a passage way.

"Sweet." Jacqueline walks in and down the passage way.

"They even got torches here." The walls had torches, making it possible to see. The mountain itself on the inside looks almost like on the outside: grey rocks and lots of dust/spider webs.

"Which way to go now?" There were now 3 different ways for her to choose.

"You got to be kidding me." She leaned against a wall, as a door opened up, making her fall backwards, before closing up again.

* * *

><p>"Bad kitty." Blu said when she dumped lion in the waterfall with telekinesis.<p>

"That's what you get when you mess with me." Blu said, turned to walk away, but something touched her shoulder, "AHH!"

"Don't scream!" Luna said.

"Oh, Luna. It's you." Blu held her hands over her heart.

"You just fought a lion and you're scared when you get touched?" Luna asked.

"I wasn't paying attention." Blu defended.

"I got news. There are pirate hunters that hunt real pirates or people dressed like pirates. And we are wearing pirate costumes." Luna said.

"Why that no good, despicable, idiotic Chris." Blu said.

"I bet he feels flattered right now." Luna said. Some sounds came from the bushes.

"Let's go!" Luna said and they started to run, only to get caught in a net.

"Great. We're going to be hanged." Luna complained.

"That's right you pirates." The hunters said and dragged the girls away.

Luna: If I ever get near Chris, the world will have one idiot less.

* * *

><p>"Its official: we're lost." Mark said.<p>

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Zoe said.

"Well sorry, I don't have a map in my brain!" Mark yelled.

"You also don't have a brain!" Zoe added.

"One more word, Zoe, and I don't know what I will do." Mark threatened.

"Oh, I am so scared." Zoe said in a dramatic voice. Right now the 2 were walking over a cliff.

"I said: shut up!" Mark told her.

"What are you? My mom?" Zoe yelled at him. Not wanting to punch her, Mark simply kicked some stones, breaking them. That revealed a stone box with a chalice drawn on it. Seeing that, they both opened it. The chalice was golden, with blue glass around the top and bottom, making it beautiful.

"Looks like some effort was put in this." Zoe looked over the chalice.

"Not your lame McLame job." Mark agreed.

* * *

><p>"Why are they calling me 'McLame'?" Chris yelled out in his trailer.<p>

"Because you're lame?" Minata guessed.

"If I wouldn't want to harm my good looking skin, girly, you'd be getting it." Chris said.

"And you'd get a one way ticket to permanent coma." David threatened.

"Touchy. Where is the food?" Chris asked.

"Your stupid wake up call scared them badly. At least you could have woken them up. Now the Intern Search Crew can't even find them." David said, as Minata pointed at the group of interns looking for Shaggy and Scooby.

"So, you're feeding yourself." Minata said.

"Fine." Chris muttered to himself, "At least Chef Hatchet wouldn't be scared of a wake up call."

"Maybe, but everyone likes Shaggy and Scooby more." David said.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Jacqueline got up and looked around a pitch black room. Something under her foot cracked and it didn't feel like a twig.<p>

"What was that?" She asked, as she slowly searched the ground for that thing, when her hand found this something or rather a close something else.

"It feels like a…a…a…SKULL!" She jumped back, hitting more bones.

"This must be a graveyard." She tries to find at least some light.

"What's this?" The torches turned on by the light switch that she turned on.

"A switch in a cave? Weird." Jacqueline said, before walking by the torches.

* * *

><p>"This must be it. This is the only mountain here." Harry walked around it, before falling in a passage way that opened up under his feet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh man." Jacqueline said, as Harry fell on her.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Looking for the chalice, get off of me!" She got up.

"How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Writing on the side of the mountain. You?" Jacqueline asked.

"Jack Sparrow told me." Harry said.

"Jack Sparrow the pirate?"

"Yes."

"Weird." Jacqueline turned around and went down the passage way.

"What's this?" Harry pulled a cord, that opened up a shaft above Jacqueline and tons of dirty water poured on her. Quickly he pulled it again, turning it off. Now she was brown and stinky.

"One word and you are a goner." She threatened and continued walking.

Harry: My fault. How should I know it will do something like that? It didn't say it will pour anything on her at all.

* * *

><p>The Pirate Hunters are now getting ready the hangers.<p>

"Hold on! Are you guys really going to hang us?" Luna asked.

"Pirates must die!" One of them yells out.

"We're goners." Blu said.

"Not yet. Can you lift yourself?" Luna asked.

"More or less." Blu thought.

"Good. We will live." Luna sighs in relief.

"Why?" Blu asked.

* * *

><p>"They can only keep dreaming." Chris smirked before running off to the bathroom.<p>

"10 minutes to kick in." David stopped the chronometer, "Next time let's add more spoiled ketchup." Minata writes that on a notepad.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tonia also found the entrance in the mountain and was now looking for the chalice.<p>

"Maybe here." She opens up one door and sees only some skeletons.

"Nope." She walks to the next one. Also nothing.

"Which way now?" She looks at the 2 paths and takes the right one. And ends up in a big room, with an old rock pedestal in it with the chalice standing on the top.

"Nice." She grabs it and now tries to find a way out. Only to hear loud mechanic sounds.

"Don't tell me: I just activated the traps." Tonia said to herself. She looked back to see holes open up and spear aim at her.

"Oh I did that alright." She starts to run away, as they start to fire at her.

* * *

><p>"Hear that?" Jacqueline asked.<p>

"Yeah. That sounds like running and shooting." Harry said, just as Tonia comes running: "Gang way!" Walls open up holes to start also shooting spears.

"Oh man." Harry and Jacqueline start running as well.

* * *

><p>Deciding to get sooner to the checkpoint, Mark and Zoe got on the pirate ship with the original hosts waiting.<p>

"I see that chalice #1 is found. Please put it there." David gestured to one of the cushions coloured brown.

"Nice." Mark puts it down.

"Let's wait for the others." Minata looks at the TV sets on the ship to see the rest.

"What's this?" Harry pulls another rope, but instead of pouring something on Jacqueline, this one opened up a trap door right under Tonia, as she fell into it and landed on the ship.

"What the…?" She looked around.

"Congrats! You found the second chalice!" Minata puts it on the silver cushion.

"Both chalices are found, but by different teams. What do we do? Let's first get the others here." David does one clap and suddenly the rest of the campers appear on the ship.

"How did you do that?" Nick asked.

"I got few tricks up my sleeve." David says, as Chris gets on the ship: "I don't know what caused it, but I hope it won't happen again. Looks like there will be another challenge for you kids. But next time on…Total…Drama…Ad-"

"ADVENTURE!" David and Minata suddenly jump right in front of Chris and say the last word together.

"Why did you 2 stop me?" Chris yelled.

"We roll as we rock." Minata says and they both disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>You heard them, folks: next challenges will be in the next chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I got no official way of saying why I am so late. All I can say is that I got a writers block during summer and 'school' is a synonym to 'murder'. I'm serious. I'll try to make the next chapter in time of 2-3 weeks and not longer. I hope there will be no sudden surprises by school though.<strong>


End file.
